Bruja: El costo de una misión
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Sabina Miller es una alumna aplicada del Instituto en donde estudia, junto a sus tres mejores amigas intentan disfrutar del penúltimo año juntas. Cuando en medio de una fiesta escolar, Sabina conoce a Luca y Nate, dos muchachos que son seres sobrenaturales le revelan su identidad: ¡ELLA ES UNA BRUJA! Por eso deberá a aprender usar sus poderes en una peligrosa misión...
1. Sueños o Realidad

\- Aún no entiendo como pudo pasar esto! - exclamaba la madre de su amiga llorando.

\- Era mi mejor amiga - decía Belinda lamentándose al ver el rostro de la joven en un féretro oscuro.

Ahora Sabina sabía en donde estaba, una de sus amigas, Madison murió asesinada hace unos días… en ese momento se encontraban en su funeral.

\- De todos modos era bastante morena para ser… - iba a decir un amigo de la familia de Madison

\- ¿Cómo murió? - Sabina preguntó

\- La atacaron, una pandilla… fueron de cacería al bosque que esta cerca de la playa en la noche, ahí la encontraron moribunda - contestó el amigo de la familia

\- ¡¿Quiénes pudieron hacerle tal barbaridad?! - a Sabina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, a pesar de que ella y Madison no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, le tenía un gran aprecio.

\- ¡Los Lobos! ¡Lobos! - Gimió la madre de la joven fallecida, Sabina se estremeció, tal parecía como una película de suspenso.

\- No le hagas casos - decía e joven con quien hablaba - ella… - refiriéndose a la madre - está destrozada

Era obvio su madre lloraba a mares, mientras el padre trataba de controlarla, su hermana mayor contendía sus lágrimas, mientras el hermano pequeño no entendía mucho, y además estaban todos sus familiares, todos en el velorio.

Sabina se acercó a Belinda, ambas miraban el féretro en donde Madison tomaba su siesta eterna, todo muy pulcro y limpio, se podía ver las facciones, se notaba una palidez impactante, sin embargo cuando la conocieron era morena, y luego empezó a palidecer como si el cambio del color de su piel indicara su deceso, de todos modos ni la palidez de su piel hacían quitarle esa belleza exótica que la caracterizaba, que lograba enloquecer a todo hombre que pasara por su camino.

Alex, la más divertida del grupo se acercó a despedirse de Madison, la observaba atentamente, recordaba los momentos vividos junto a ella, como por ejemplo esa pelea improvisada en una estación de metro, o a salida de la escuela golpeándose con libros y cuadernos, pasando las peores vergüenzas…

Alex le miró el rostro, tenía la misma expresión de siempre, de hecho no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, como si sus músculos faciales no existieran, ella recordaba las fotos que se tomaban cada vez que tenían tiempo libre y Madison aparecía con distintas poses pero con la misma expresión facial, así siempre seria y misteriosa.

"¡Tu misma cara!" pensaba Alex mirándola "¡Tu cara de nada! ¡Increíble!" en eso casi lanzó una carcajada, pero se tapó la boca y comenzó a reírse en silencio, cada minuto que pasaba le daba más risa. Belinda, su amiga de infancia se le acercó llorando…

\- ¿Sé puede saber que es lo que rayos te pasa? - le preguntó molesta - estamos en un velorio Alex.

\- Perdón… es que… - luego se tapó la boca otra vez y continuo riendo - Su cara, es la misma… de siempre - en eso la risita también contagió a Belinda quien junto a Alex trataban de ocultarlo, no querían parecer mal educadas.

Sabina sintió unas pequeñas carcajadas a su alrededor, giró y observó como Alex y Belinda se reían silenciosamente, ¡En un funeral! ¡En el de su mejor amiga!

"Esto es el colmo" pensó Sabina y fue encararlas

\- ¡Ustedes no piensan! - susurraba enojaba - ¡Es un funeral! El de Madison, ubíquense no es un momento para la risa.

\- No exageres Sabina - susurraba Alex

\- ¿Es que no tienen el más mínimo de respeto, Madison es nuestra amiga, no pueden faltarle el respeto así,… y después vendrá su fantasma a asustarlas…

\- Con su cara de nada - susurró Belinda calmándose y secándose las lágrimas de dolor y de risa.

\- ¿Qué? - Sabina entendió, vio el rostro de Madison y también le pareció gracioso… ¿Cómo una persona que se suponía que disfrutó su vida hasta el último momento, no sonriera? Su misma cara, según invento de Alex su "cara de nada"

\- Es impresionante - le dijo Alex a su fallecida amiga - Ni la muerte te hizo cambiar tu cara de nada

Luego Belinda, Alex y Sabina se reían silenciosamente, en eso uno de los familiares dijo viéndolas…

\- ¡Miren hasta sus mejores amigas lloran desconsoladas por ella!

Alex no aguantó más sus ganas de reír, se tapó el rostro y salio corriendo del lugar, quizás para encontrar un lugar a donde reírse a gusto… No es por se desubicadas, la expresión del rostro de Madison era muy graciosa, era uno de los momentos felices que quedarían con ellas, pero estaban tristes al resignarse a no volver a estar con ella otra vez. Unos minutitos más tarde Alex vuelve serena, luego de su carcajada se puso a llorar, Belinda la abrazaba y lloraba aún más

\- Era muy joven - decía Alex - muy joven todavía, con mucho por vivir, apenas tenía 150 años…

"¡¿Qué?!" pensó Sabina, creía que era demasiado disparate en un momento así, primero su cara y ahora esto, "Alex ya no digas bobadas" pensaba decirle, luego razonó todo era extraño, cacería, lobos, su palidez, 150 años…Madison, ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más escalofriante! Y para rematarla comenzó a sonar un celular

\- ¡Oigan apaguen eso por favor! - Rogó Sabina - Es un funeral más respeto, por favor… apáguenlo.

En ese momento se acercó a Belinda pero su imagen era cada vez borrosa, todo era borroso, y todos desaparecían, Sabina comenzó asustarse y comenzó a gritar, su corazón se agitaba desesperado y lo pero es que sentía como se le helaba la piel, comenzaba a transpirar, se le cortaba la respiración y entonces mientras en esa extraña neblina vio a Madison levantándose de su ataúd y apretando los labios dejó ver unos colmillos blancos, caminó unos pasos y se abalanzó sobre Sabina y esta lanzó un grito desgarrador…..

Un grito agudo que se sentó en toda la casa, Sabina despertó alterada y encendió la luz que estaba en el mueblecito al lado de su cama… casi no podía respirar, le costaba calmarse y estaba su frente húmeda por la transpiración… El celular siniestro no dejaba de sonar, ella lo tomó vio quien la llamaba, al saberlo lo arrojó lejos asustada, era Madison…

_"Fue un sueños… una pesadilla… menos mal"_ pensó un poco más tranquila y respirando hondo _"¿Qué pesadilla tan extraña?" _se preguntó…


	2. Institute

**Capítulo II**

13:58 p.m. Estación de Metro cerca de la Escuela Secundaria

Belinda se encontraba esperando a sus amigas para irse junto a ellas a la Secundaria como de costumbre, recordaba tener todo listo para las clases de ese día… sí, todo estaba listo. Ella se destacaba por ser una chica muy tranquila, responsable y tolerante, sin olvidar que es muy agradable en su vida cotidiana.

En ese instante apareció Sabina, quien aún no lograba diferenciar su sueño de la realidad, todo le parecía raro y escalofriante.

\- Hola - saludó Belinda - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal

\- ¿Por Qué?

\- No me vas a creer lo que me pasó anoche - dijo Sabina

\- Si te ocurrió algo como que un sujeto te llama incansablemente por la noche, mandándote 35 mensajes de texto, se sabe tu nombre y más aún no te deja dormir - dijo Belinda irritante, es que la chica tuvo una mala noche.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sabina sin entender a Belinda - Perdón, pero no hablaba de eso, si te paso eso… Es wow! Sin comentarios… Quería decirte que anoche tuve una pesadilla terrible, ¡No me lo vas a creer! Estábamos tu, Alex y yo en el funeral de…

\- ¡No! - exclamó Belinda tapándose el rostro - ¡Increíble!

\- Oye, aún no te cuento del todo mi pesadilla y dices que es increíble… - dijo Sabina un poco sentida, luego entendió de que se trataba, al ver a una de sus amigas llegar, con algo muy peculiar poco común en su persona.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Alexandra Gomez comiendo una manzana! - Belinda se tapaba la cara - ¡No me hagas reír!

\- ¡Comiendo fruta! - exclamó Sabina igual de sorprendida - ¿Desde cuando? -

\- ¡No se burlen! Lo que pasa es que no almorcé - contestó la aludida

\- No te creo - se reía Belinda - tú no comes fruta - En eso ella tenía razón, si algo caracterizaba a Alex es su comida; en la secundaria se le veía comprar papas fritas, suflés, doritos, ramitas, galletas, chocolates, chaparritas, hot dogs, empanadas, pizza… por nombrar algunos. Una fruta ni soñar.

\- Es que ahora tenía hambre. Además el doctor me dijo que necesitaba comer fritura porque sin ella yo me…

Ella no alcanzó a terminar su frase, Sabina y Belinda se reían a grandes carcajadas en el metro mientras todas las personas, Alex se sonrojaba llena de vergüenza. Luego de ese freak momento apareció Madison, muy radiante, esta se descolocó al ver a Alex con una fruta.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Con una manzana? - preguntó Madison, mientras arreglaba su cabello con su mano, con ese particular estilo de correr su pelo hacia el lado contrario, manía en todas sus familiares féminas.

\- ¡Ya otra más! - exclamó harta Alex - Eso demuestra que no son mis amigas…

\- Pero yo no he hecho nada - dijo Madison perpleja - Ya olviden esto y vamos a la secu…

\- Uy! Mira la hora 14:10 p.m. ¡Madison tu a esta hora! ¡No lo creo! - dijo Sabina mirando su reloj, evidentemente ella no acostumbra a llegar temprano a clases - ¡Hoy es un día de grandes sorpresas! - Belinda reía a carcajadas y se quejaba porque el reírse le provocaba dolor en su estomago.

\- Ya me calmé - dijo Belinda- Ay! Me duele el estomago y más por su culpa… siendo sinceros Madison, Alex me sorprenden esos cambios radicales que tienen hoy

\- Sí - dijo Sabina- ¿Cuál es la razón?

Ambas no supieron que responder, se miraron, se rieron y se sonrojaron, ¡Si sus amigas supieran!

Alex pensaba en la gran noticia que recibió su madre de parte de una de sus amigas, al ver el gesto de felicidad de su progenitora, significaba que era algo extremadamente bueno para ambas. Y Madison recordaba su primera cita con su galán de ensueño, que fue ayer… en la tarde en un parque con un improvisado picnic, también recordó que lo ayudaría con un trabajo para Química, esa fue su principal razón para llegar temprano ¡Lo que hace el amor!

\- En fin… - dijo Sabina recordando la pesadilla de anoche - Tengo algo que contarles… tuve un sueño extraño…

\- ¡No lo cuentes! ¡Mi mamá dice que si cuentas tus sueños y si son malos se harán realidad! - le advertía Alex

\- Ay! Alex cállate eso no existe - dijo Madison, la "madura" del grupo

\- Soñé que estábamos en un funeral… en el de Madison… - dijo Sabina tímidamente mientras Madison y Belinda se sorprendían.

\- ¡Ves ya te mató! ¡Madison te mató! - exclamaba Alex - ¡Asesina! ¡Sabina eres una asesina! ¡Mataste a Madison!

\- ¡No seas estúpida! -le dijo Madison golpeando suavemente a Alex - ¡esas cosas no existen!

Enojada Alex comenzó a golpear de vuelta a Madison y comenzaron a golpearse una a la otra en el metro, Madison le paso su bolso a Belinda, quien estaba sorprendida, preocupada y asustada por lo que pasaría después, mientras que Alex tiró su mochila en medio del camino sin importarle los tropezones que esto generaría, haciendo pasar vergüenzas a Sabina y Belinda que no sabían como controlar la situación, el único que pudo calmar los impulsivos ánimos de dos alocadas jóvenes , fue el guardia de seguridad del metro quien sacó furioso a Alex y Madison, junto con Belinda y Sabina, quienes no tenían nada que ver con este asunto.

Una vez en clases las cosas volvieron a la normalidad o eso pensaban, ya que otra vez volvieron a llamar a Belinda, el mismo sujeto de anoche, está estaba más irritante que nunca y la que pagaba los platos rotos era su amiga desde pequeña, la traviesa Alex.

\- Perdón… enserio no quise molestarte era un bromita chiquita - se disculpaba Alex -¡No te enojes por fisss!

\- No me hables Alexandra - dijo enojada - sabes que no estoy de humor y me bromeas intencionalmente

\- No! Linda perdóname! - Alex le pedía arrepentida disculpas agregándoles pataletas - ¡No quería golpearte en el metro! ¡La paliza era para Madi pero esta se corrió! ¡Sorry!

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! - dijo Madison, la "madura" de vuelta - Tengo algo importante que hacer y por favor no me avergüencen - dijo levantándose de su puesto en la clase de Química, la profesora aún no llegaba.

\- ¡Qué feo! - exclamó Sabina - te avergonzamos

\- Lo digo por Alex - Aclaró la joven, luego dirigiéndose a un guapo y simpático chico que venía recién llegando, se trataba de Jack un chico sumamente popular, con un carisma increíble, muy humilde y rompiendo todos los esquemas de los clásicos líderes naturales estudiantiles, romántico y seductor por naturaleza, hace que todas las chicas se derritan por él. Un muchacho aplicado con un ¡cuerpo de 10! * (frase de la na$ha)

\- ¡A ese chico yo le visto antes! - exclamó Sabina al ver al acompañante de Madison - ¿Quién es?

\- Un chico popular llamado Jack, actualmente el capitán del equipo de handball, amado por muchas mujeres, por algo dicen que su corazón ha estado más poblado que China. - dijo Belinda sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

\- Dices que es un _"Bad boy"_ \- dijo Sabina leyendo aquel mensaje entre líneas

\- Solo digo lo que otros dicen - aclaró Linda - además a Madison le gusta y no se va a dar cuenta de esos detalles.

\- ¡Por Dios! - dijo Alex - ¡esa mujer está babeando por ese chico! ¡Patética! ¡Tráigale un babero pliss!

\- Cállate - le dijeron Linda y Sabina

Madison estaba atento a su mirada y él también, tenían una conexión tan especial como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro *por decir algunas cursiladas, estaban hablando sobre la tarea de Química pero sin saberlo terminaron hablando de lo fantástica que estuvo su primera cita.

Toda la secundaria cree que Madison es la nueva conquista de Jack, pero a él le molesta que lo vean de ese modo, él le tiene mucho aprecio a su nueva "amiga", la quiere mucho y desea conocerla; de hecho desde el primer momento en que la vio, se quedó maravillado con ella, desde entonces durante un año y dos meses, Madison se convirtió en su Musa inspiradora sin esta saberlo.

Mientras seguían conversando de lo mejor, a Alex la mataba el aburrimiento, Belinda seguía enojada por ella y Sabina revisaba su tarea. Alex no tenía nada que hacer entonces no encontró nada mejor que vengarse de las palizas que Madison le dio en aquella Estación de Metro.

\- Así que… quería invitarte a que vinieras a ver… - estaba diciendo Jack sin despegar su mirada de los cautivantes ojos de Madison

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Madison, tampoco despegaba sus ojos de esos ojos castaños bañados con un toque de miel…

\- EH… quería que vinieras a verme el próximo Sábado - dijo él - tenemos un partido contra los…

\- ¡Patética! - gritó Alex vengándose, Sabina estaba perpleja y Belinda se tapaba la boca - ¡Boba! Ven acá no hemos arreglado nuestros asuntos!

Madison se aterró _"Esto no me puede estar pasando"_ pensaba desesperada _"Alex por favor cállate, cállate cállate!" _

\- ¡Idiota! - dijo Alex, en eso Linda se puso a reír pero trataba de ocultarlo, era una risa nerviosa, Jack y Madison trataba de seguir hablando pero Alex no los dejaba.

\- ¡Escúchame Madison! - le seguía gritando, toda la clase estaba expectante - ¡Jack cuidado, no te vayas a embobar con su cara de nada!

\- Alex no te sobrepases - le advirtió Sabina, presentía algo malo muy malo

\- ¡Cara de nada! - seguía bromeando, Madison estaba roja de vergüenza -¡Madison!- Alex estaba imparable, al parecer estaba disfrutando de su dulce venganza.

\- Por favor Alex, no sigas - le rogaba Linda tratando de calmar la situación

\- Eh! Madison, creo que te habla tu amiga - le decía Jack refiriéndose sobre Alex

\- No, amiga mía ¡No lo es! - ella lo negaba todo - ¿En qué estábamos? - pero Alex insistía e insistía

\- ¡Escúchame cara de nada! - le gritó Alex cada vez más incontrolable, en eso tomó el estuche de Linda, su objetivo; la cabeza de Madison.

\- No! - le dijo Sabina enojada a Alex, afirmándola del brazo - ¡Como vas a lanzarle un estuche a Madison! ¡Estás demente! ¡Tú no serías capaz de hacer una cosa así!

\- ¡Sí es capaz! - exclamó Linda preocupada - ¡Le pusiste un reto… - en eso el proyectil lanzado por Alex dio justo en la cabeza de Jack y este cayó al suelo, sin darse cuenta un inspector observaba la escena y miró furiosamente a Alex, Madison y a Jack quien perdió la noción con un estuche.

_"Maldita Alex, cuando esto termine te voy a…."_ Pensaba Madison mientras montaba en cólera y la miraba enojadísima, Alex se había metido en un problema otra vez.

Definitivamente ese día se había vuelto algo problemático y complicado para todos, Jack había salido de la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, Madison estaba avergonzada y humillada, jamás hubiese pasado por la Inspectoría si no hubiese sido por Alex. La aludida (Alex) salió de lo más normal de la inspectoría, se caracteriza por ser una chica muy traviesa y bromista, impulsiva e incontrolable, ojo! Eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona… de hecho ha pasado tanto en la Inspectoría que increíblemente se ganó el cariño del Inspector, Alex tenía un casillero ahí dentro, junto con todos su elementos para bromas, comida y entretenimiento y si tenía sueño tenía una pequeña almohada y dormía en un sillón. Es decir Alex tenía grandes privilegios en La Inspectoría.

Una vez después de haber salido del castigo todas se dirigieron a la cafetería a almorzar, Linda y Sabina aún no podían creer lo que habían visto ante sus ojos.

\- ¡No lo espere de ninguna de ustedes! Bueno de Alex sí, pero no que tú estuvieras metida en el mismo saco, Madison- dijo Linda mientras buscaban un lugar donde sentarse

\- Ahora toda la secundaria sabrá, el rumor se correrá y mi reputación se verá manchada por culpa de Alex - dijo Madison enojada

\- Si les sirve mi consejo - decía Sabina - creo que ambas deben disculparse por la pelea en el metro, Alex debes disculparte con Madison por el mal rato que la hiciste pasar y tienes que disculparte con Jack, quien recibió el golpe…

Alex no tenía intenciones de disculparse, quizás con Jack, quien nunca tuvo intenciones de realizarle alguna broma, pero con Madison, con Madison, ¡jamás!

\- Además todos en la clase gritaban ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! - agregaba Linda sentándose en una mesa desocupada. - Ahora bajemos los ánimos que tengo que decirles algo… anoche me llamaron insistentemente y no supe quien era ¿Alex sabes quien puede ser?

\- Mmmm… ese número me es familiar - decía la joven mientras veía el número por el celular de su amiga, quien por fin se digno a hablarle - no puedo recordarlo… ¡Linda me hablaste! ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no te enojarías conmigo mucho tiempo! - Alex la abrazaba emocionada

\- ¡Que lindo! - exclamó Sabina - ¡La amistad!

No después de un rato, Alex finalmente logró enterarse de la gran noticia que recibió su amada madre en la mañana, cuando Alex recién se despertaba, toda despeinada se dirigía al baño a cepillarse sus dientes…

\- ¡Alex! - gritaba un muchacho bastante guapo, con un excelente estado físico y una sonrisa encantadora, desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Todos los curiosos en la cafetería estaban bien atentos.

La sonrisa fue evidente en la chica problemática y traviesa del grupo, apenas lo vio se puso a gritar de felicidad…

\- ¡Damon! - gritaba Alex y corrió hacia él, sin importarle a ella de que había botado a Sabina con su almuerzo a suelo, golpeándose con una cerámica dañada en la cabeza


	3. Damon

**Capitulo III**

\- ¡Alex! - Exclamaba el chico emocionado, la abrazó fuertemente y la mantuvo así por varios segundos, ella le tomaba la cara y lornllenaba de tiernos besitos.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Tiene novio? - preguntó Madison acercándose a Belinda sin percatarse que Sabina estaba en aún en el suelo -

\- No lo sé - contestó Belinda, no le parecía nada espectacular a ese chico

\- Pero si ese es su novio… - decía Madison - ¡Uy, maldita! ¡Que afortunada sería esa desgraciada! ¡Míralo ese hombre es per-fec-to!

\- ¿No que estabas interesada en Jack? ¿En Jack: el chico cool de la secundaria? - le preguntaba Linda

\- Bueno sí…pero no esta mal mirar el paisaje que se tiene alrnalrededor - dijo la joven con una excusa, Sabina comenzaba a levantarse,rntambién Alex y su amiguito se dirigían hacia ellas.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo Alex de nuevo, muy sonriente - ¡Linda llegórnDamon!

\- ¿Damon? - preguntó sin entender - Damon esta lejos de larnciudad, él jamás estaría aquí, no sabe llegar.

\- Linda, acá estoy - dijo el muchacho abrazándola - ¡Llegué arnhacerles compañía!

\- No - Linda se extrañó - tu no eres Damon…

\- ¡Lo olvidaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? - exclamaba enojada Alex - ¡Es Damon! ¡nuestro mejor amigo! ¡somos amigos desde que éramos bebés! ¡Antesrnde eso! ¡Nuestras madres eran amigas desde años! ¡Las mejores amigas! ¡Lindarnrecuerda!

\- ¿No me recuerdas? - preguntaba el muchacho decepcionado -rn¿No te acuerdas de las guerra de lodo que hacíamos ambos en tu casa? ¿O derncuando corríamos bajo la lluvia en la casa del campo de Alex? ¿En serio que nornte acuerdas? ¿O cuando sin querer te rompí tu muñeca favorita, se llamaba Abi?

\- ¡Me rompiste mi muñeca! - exclamó Linda acordándose - Tenía 6 años, y tu le arrancaste la cabeza ¡Eres un…! - dijo molesta - ¡Te eche dernmenos! - luego exclamó emocionada y lo abrazó

\- ¡Que lindo! - exclamó Sabina, quien se levantó y vio larnescena, después se percató que se había hecho una herida en su frente

\- Sigo siendo el mismo chico que conocían, claro que ahora hicernun poco de deporte- dijo Damon

\- Un poco harto… - murmuró Madison mirándolo con un poco dernperversión, Alex se dio cuenta y se molestó con su amiga.

Damonrnes la clase de chico que rompe todos los esquemas, humilde, tierno, gracioso yrnmuy simpático además de físicamente guapo ha captado la atención de todas lasrnchicas que se encontraban en la cafetería en aquel instante…

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Damon al ver a Sabina con unarnherida en su frente, efectivamente ella estaba sangrando

\- Hola - alcanzó a decir tontamente, mientras Belinda con unrnpañuelo trataba de detener la sangre de su frente - o sea… me caí… no… Alex mernempujó cuando salió corriendo a saludarte - le decía a Damon - pero fue sinrnquerer… ella no quería hacerlo

\- Estás sangrando mucho - le dijo Belinda - hay que llevarterna la enfermería

\- No… estoy bien… solo es un poco….de mucha sangre - sernsorprendió

\- Te desangras…. Eso es sangre… tuya… nooo… - dijo Alex dernpronto sintió fuertes mareos y comenzó a balancearse cayendo desmayada en losrnbrazos de Madison quien pegó un fuerte grito por la desesperación

\- Creo que ya somos dos quienes tenemos que ir a larnenfermería… - murmuró Sabina refiriéndose a ella y a Alex.

Damon tomó en brazos a su amiga Alex, mientras Linda llevabarna Sabina a la enfermería, Madison esperaba afuera ya que el lugar era pequeño…rnaún se sentía enojada por el mal día que Alex le hizo pasar…

En un momento apareció Jack

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu amiguita? - le preguntó, Madison sernsorprendió, no sabía que estaba ahí

\- ¿Sabina o Alex? - preguntó

\- No sé… no importa… - dijo mientras se seguí poniendo elrnhielo en su cabeza - al parecer hoy es un día de accidentes, digo yo…

\- Lo siento… por el golpe… perdón por hacerte pasar estarnvergüenza - dijo Madison sonrojada - Es que Alex y yo peleamos a golpes… casirnsiempre… y a Alex le gusta dar su golpe bajo, se venga y lo destroza todo, ellarnme dijo que el golpe con el estuche era para mí y no para ti… lo siento…rnperdónala, es una chica destroza, salvaje y sin autocontrol, inmadura, loca y…rnno sabe lo que hace… - seguía Madison - Jack, ella me ha hecho pasar las peoresrnvergüenzas…

\- Me imagino - dijo el muchacho - creo que eso me costó unrnmoretón en la frente, pero ya arreglaré mis cuentas pendientes con turndescarriada amiguita.

\- Perdón… de todos modos no te metas con ella, es una niña yrnsiempre se venga - agregó Madison

\- Oye… quería decirte, sobre lo que te iba a decir antes delrnestuchazo de Alex…

\- ¿Qué? Jack…

\- Quería invitarte a que vinieras a ver el partido de fútbolrnque haremos este sábado, si ganamos, nuestro entrenador y su esposa nosrnofrecieron una gran fiesta en la noche… ¿Quieres ir?

Madisonrnno lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Él sonrió.

Unasrnhoras más tarde cuando todo aparentaba volver a la normalidad. Las clasesrnhabían terminado, Damon se inscribió en la escuela, Alex ya estaba de pie y másrntranquila, Linda estaba tranquila y Sabina tenía su frente curada… Madisonrnvenía unos pasos más atrás muy bien acompañada por Jack.

Alexrnsentía deseos de hacerle otra broma a Madison, pero Belinda y Damon larncontrolaban…

\- Damon! - exclamó Alex abriendo los brazos - llévame en tusrnbrazos

\- ¡Estás loca! Camina - le decía el muchacho - te creo querncuando hayas sido una niñita, pero ahora no.

\- ¡Eso es flojera! - dijo Sabina y Belinda se comenzó a reír,rnambas tenían razón

\- Ya me cansé - dijo Alex en serio cansada - Damon tu sabesrnque yo ni loca camino, se supone que debo practicar para que cuando tenga 30rnaños yo…

\- Seas una experta en no hacer nada - decían a coro Sabina,rnDamon y Belinda sin dejar de reír

\- ¿Cómo saben? - se preguntó extrañada la joven aludida - erarnmi secreto y mi objetivo de vida…

\- Ya está bien - dijo Damon - súbete a mi espalda, afírmaternfuerte, monita - le dijo sosteniéndola fuertemente Linda y Sabina no paraban dernreírse por el objetivo de vida de su traviesa amiga

Enrneso nuestra pequeña y traviesa Alex recibió una llamada de su madre: Minnie…rnpor Minerva, el objetivo planear para esa misma noche una gran fiesta dernbienvenida para el recién llegado; Damon, el amiguito de la infancia de Belindarny Alex…..

Todosrnestaban invitados….

\- ¡OMG! Chicos buenas noticias! - Gritaba Alex emocionadarnaun sobre la espalda de Damon -¡Minnie hará una fiesta especial para Damon! -rndecía mientras le besaba la cabellera oscura, mientras todos sus amigosrngritaban emocionados - ¡Es esta noche y a mis amigos bienvenidos sea!

\- ¡Una fiesta! - exclamó Madison ya casi perdonando todo elrnbochorno que pasaron juntas - ¡Desde mis vacaciones que no iba a una! ¡Jackrnquieres acompañarme! - le pregunto exaltada tomando la iniciativa

\- Si tu amiguita descarriada no tiene problemas en que yorneste… - dijo pensándolo el muchacho -…creo que iré.

\- ¡Que bueno! - dijo Madison sonriendo y miraba la sonrisa dernsu chico, se derretía como un cubito de hielo al sol, cuando veía esa sonrisa,rnla sonrisa tan encantadora de Jack…

\- ¡Tenemos _Party_, tenemos _party_, tenemos _party_! - exclamaba más feliz Alex a Damon ya le empezaba a doler la espalda y eso que aún no llegaban a la estación de metro... pero igual la aguantaba, era su amiga, su hermanita menor...

Elrnpanorama cambió repentinamente cuando Alex llegó a su casa a preparar en unrngimnasio la fiesta que planeó su adorada mamá, todo estaba absolutamenterndecorado, junto con ayuda de otros amigos todos se juntaron y prepararon larngran celebración…

Luces,rnflashes de cámaras, acción y mucha diversión era el tema principal en larnfiesta, todos arreglados, todos precisamente listos y dispuestos para la fiestarnde ensueño de Alex, la fiesta con más glamour del país. Poco a poco la genternmás popular de la escuela secundaria comenzó a llegar y entre sus nuevas filas,rnuna atractiva Madison se robaba todas las miradas, suspiros de los chicos yrnsobretodo la atención del latin lover estudiantil más codiciado de todos losrntiempos: Jack!

Sinrnembargo la envidia del resto de las chicas populares no paró en hacerse notar,rnlos comentarios iban y venían, las chismosas comentaban y otras desearían tenerrnla misma suerte de la ahora Nueva Reina de la Secundaria.

ElrnDJ colocó la música, la canción era "Good Girls Go Bad" de Cobra Starshipsrnacompañado por la voz de la Gossip Girl,rnLeighton Meester. Todos bailando y disfrutando del momento, en eso aparece dernrepente Sabina con todo su estilo y alma rock and rollera a la pista de baile,rndonde saludo a todos sus amigos y conocidos… sentía que todos los pares de ojosrnestaban puestos sobre ella; como no, si era la primera vez que asistía a unarnfiesta y felizmente logró conseguir un permiso de sus padres con la condiciónrnde volver temprano. Además sentía que iba una noche de estrellas y ella iba arnbrillar… o algo parecido, en fin….sigamos….

Larnmúsica comenzó a relajarse, el ambiente era agradable, fue entonces cuandorncomenzó a sonar la canción más hermosa para describir el momento en que Damonrnvio bajar de la escalera a ella, guapa, sencilla y radiante, a Belinda, con unrnvestuario digno de una chica glamorosa que hizo que todos la observaban, ellarnse sonrojó y luego sonrió para disimular su pequeña vergüenza, no es una chicarnacostumbrada a que todo el mundo preste su atención en ella. La canción dernfondo es "You´re Beautiful" de James Blunt. Belinda llegó y saludó a sus amigos,rna Madison quien sorprendentemente llegó temprano, a Jack su conquista, luego arnSabina, a Alex y saludó tiernamente con un besó en la mejilla a su amiguito derninfancia: Damon.

Desdernel momento en que se conocieron, hace muchos años, Damon y Belinda se hicieronrnlos amigos más fieles, últimamente las cosas cambiaron, él ya no empezó a verlarncomo amiga… Quizás como algo más…

\- Eres la chica con la que toda estrella de rock serninspiraría - le dijo un chico acercándose a Sabina - Eres cantante o algo así…?

\- Uh! - no se había percatado de que la hablaban - bueno… -rnsonrió - soy una cantante aficionada de esas a las que solo les gusta cantar,rnpor cantar… no soy una profesional - dijo tímidamente - pero si me gustarnvestirme como una estrella de rock… o pop rock…

\- Me llamo Luca - contestó el chico de cabellera castaña y dernojos color miel

\- ¿Luca? ¿A qué se debe el nombre? ¿Eres italiano? - preguntórnSabina

\- Solo ascendencia italiana, pero no hablo mucho italiano -rncontestó Luca

\- Pues, que lindo nombre! - exclamó - Mi nombre es Sabina,rnSabina Miller.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sabina Miller ¿Eres latina?

\- Casi latina - contestó - bueno es una larga historia…

\- Me gustan las largas historias - dijo Luca sonriendo y ellarntambién sonrió, y así se quedaron conversando un largo rato los dos, súperrnconectados como si fueran dos mejores amigos de toda la vida que sernreencuentran en una noche de diversión… se intercambiaron todo tipo derncontactos existentes en el mundo. Todo estaba bien hasta que los interrumpiórnotro chico, de actitud segura algo parecido a una estrella de Hollywoodrnarrogantemente arrogante.

\- Luca, dijimos que serías mi cómplice en mi siguiente tramparny no mes estás ayudando

\- Eh! Él es Nate, nosotros vamos a la misma escuela que tú -rndijo Luca, Sabina se sorprendió

\- Oye! Ayúdame, se supone que el siguiente en caer es elrn"Rey" o sea el estupido de Jack…

\- ¡Saluda! ¡Es una chica!, una nueva amiga - le decía Luca arnNate, pero este ni siquiera miró a Sabina y le siguió hablando… - ¡Oye! Saluda

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - preguntó Nate molesto

\- Porque es una falta de educación no hacerlo, además es porrnrespeto - contestó Sabina molesta - Se nota que eres la clase de chico querntodos odian, dudo que tengas amigos con esa actitud engreídamente rutilante.

\- En realidad yo soy su mejor amigo - dijo Luca un poquitornavergonzado - perdónalo Nate es así… engreídamente rutilante

Naternya estaba demasiado molesto con toda esta situación, como era posible que ellosrnatacaran contra su persona. Aunque igual tenían un poco de razón su actitudrneste año no ha sido la mejor.

\- Perdón - dijo el muchacho arrepentido por su actitud, perornluego volvió a su estado natural (bueno el que todos conocimos) - ¿Quién rayosrneres tú? ¿Crees que puedes meterte así… a discutir con cualquiera?

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó molesta - Me llamo Sabina Miller y soy unarnpersona, como todas las demás y merece ser respetada, No es posible que unrnmuchacho cualquiera como tú. Llegue y me diga con quien debo discutir y conrnquien no y….

\- Ella es cantante - dijo Luca salvando la situación

\- ¿En serio? - los ánimos de pelea bajaron en Nate - ¿No mernestás mintiendo Luca?

\- No

\- Sabes lo que paso cuando me dijiste que la otra chica era…

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero no es el caso. Sabina es cantanternprofesional

\- Casi - murmuró la chica, pero ese casi no fue escuchado porrnNate

\- ¡De lujo! ¡Las cantantes reconocidas como tú sonrnbienvenidas al club! - dijo Nate abrazándola - perdón por haberte tratado mal,rnno fue mi intención, bueno me tengo ir… - y se fue

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que era una cantante profesional? -preguntórnSabina confundida

\- Para que le agradaras - dijo Luca

_"¿Qué?"_ pensó la chica, se suponía que si le agradabas a unarnpersona era por lo que uno era, no por lo que no era o aparentaba ser… _"Esto no esta bien"_ pensó.


	4. La reina del baile

**Capitulo IV**

\- No creo que sea buena idea, haberle hecho creer a Nate quernsoy alguien… que no soy - dijo Sabina preocupada

\- No te preocupes por él, yo me encargaré de todo - le decíarnLuca - Oye… tengo que irme, en general me preocupo de que Nate no se vaya arnmeter en problemas

\- Ja! Yo hago eso con mi amiga Alex, ella siempre esta enrnlíos y, después te presento a misrnamigas, si es que quieres… - el muchacho se despidió de ella con beso en larnmejilla- ¡Espero verte de nuevo…! …Luca - la chica suspiró, Luca era un chicorninteligente, llamativo y muy guapo. Alex estuvo observándola todo el tiempo nornpudo evitar no comentar la situación

\- Uy! Sabina rompecorazones: al ataque! ¡Lo tienes loquito!rn- decía Alex entusiasmada, Sabina se sonrojó.

\- No es cierto, lo acabó de conocer…

\- ¡Viste como te observaba! ¡Mujer, ese chico casi te comerncon la mirada! - le decía Alex - Además yo sé todo lo que hay que saber sobrernchicos y te digo ese muchachito va por tus huesitos! ¿Quién es?

\- Eh…. No podría decirte… pero tiene acento italiano -rnsuspiró la chica

\- Uy! Italiano! - chilló Alex con las hormonas vueltasrnlocas, Sabina deseaba esconderse, casi la dejas en vergüenza, el jueguito dernAlex acabó cuando vio a su madre subir al escenario de karaoke, tomó elrnmicrófono y comenzó a hablar como buena anfitriona de la fiesta.

\- Hola chicos - comenzó la madre de Alex a hablarle a losrnasistentes de la fiesta, y todos comenzaban a entusiasmarse, su hija quería quernla tragara la tierra - Muchas gracias por haber venido a esta fiesta, quernplaneé improvisadamente hoy en la mañana, ya que me llegó una noticia muyrnimportante… razón por la cual hizo todo esto posible. Y creó que se le sumarnotra razón más y son: 1.- Mi hijita Alex Gomez se comió hoy todo su plato dernlentejas, comida que ella odia ¡Bebita estoy orgullosa de ti! - Alex queríarnocultarse debajo de la mesa más cercana ¡No soportaba esto!, Sabina la mirabarncon un a cara llena de risa - y 2.- porque Hoy llegó nuestro gran amigo, elrnmejor amigo de mi hija: Damon, y le hicimos esta fiesta de bienvenidarn¡Felicidades Damon! - Todo el mundo aplaudía, Damon se sentía un pocornsorprendido había llegado tan solo hace unas horas y lo ovacionaba tanta gente, Minnie (larnmamá de Alex) emocionada bajó del escenario a saludar a su ahijado, pues lornquería casi como a un hijito.

Sirna alguien no le gustaba esta situación era a Alex por varias razones:

1\. rnNornle gusta que Minnie hable cosas de ellas en frente de mucha gente y menos derncomida

2\. rnTodornel mundo la miraba como un bicho raro y en la escuela quedaría como "la chicarnque se comió su platito de lentejas"

3\. rnNornsoportaba por ningún motivo, que Minnie le entregará cariño maternal a otrasrnpersonas, ni siquiera Damon!

4\. rnYarntodos en la fiesta creían que ella y Damon eran algo mucho más que amigos, yrnambos sabían muy bien que eso no era cierto. Just Friends!

Larnchica traviesa cansada de este bochornoso momento se amurró y se fue a sentarrnen una mesa lejana a comerse los helados que aún no servían, su madre molestarnfue a hablar con ella, entonces tuvieron una pequeña discusión, mientras todornesto pasaba, Sabina vio como Damon sacaba a bailar a Belinda, a la pista dernbaile con la canción "Angel" de Robbie Williams, la sonrisa de Sabina erarnevidente, a Belinda no le gusta bailar mucho, no para ser el centro dernatención. Además ella estaba un poquito estresada con tantos trabajos,rndisertaciones y exámenes, que un bailecito con un buen amigo no le haría mal.

Entoncesrnestuvieron bailando un buen rato los dos juntos y súper conectados, desde esernmomento disfrutaron de toda la fiesta y no separaron casi por ningún minuto.

Luegornel DJ hizo sonar el tema "I like it" de Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull, encendiendornde inmediato la pista de baile que se llenó por completo pero solo una personarnlogró brillar en ella: Madison, ahora conocida como la "Dancing Queen" (Reinarndel Baile) de la fiesta de Damon.

Madisonrnera la clase de chica que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una dernlas mujeres más admiradas y deseadas de la escuela, todo por su supuesto y másrnque rumoreado coqueteo con Jack, sin embargo Madison nunca se alejaba de susrnmejores amigas Belinda, Alex y Sabina. A pesar de que su flirteo con el chicornguapo y popular de la secundaria iba en viento en popa, algo no le agradaba yrneso era, su gran atractivo con las chicas, todas ellas lo seguían de un ladornpara otro, suspiraban y hasta soñaban con él, excepto Alex, persona quernaborrece a los chicos populares.

\- Hola Alex - saludaba Jack acercándose a ella, en la mesa dernlos helados

\- Hola - saludó fríamente

\- Creo que me debes un golpecito en la frente - dijo él enrnforma irónica recordando lo de esa tarde, pues pasaron muchas cosas

\- Te ofrezco mis disculpas - dijo ella amablemente - Elrnproyectil no era para ti era para Madison, pero la "cara de nada" lo esquivó

\- AH…. Oye, ¿Quería saber si a ti te gustarías ir a ver unrnpartido de fútbol americano, conmigo? - decía el muchacho coquetamente, Alexrnestaba sospechando de él.

\- Invitaste a Madison… ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, pero puedes ir tu…. - dijo el chico acercándose un pocornmás y sin dejar de mirarla - … y con tus demás amiguitas…

\- No, a ninguna de nosotras nos gusta el fútbol americano -rndijo Alex tajantemente

\- Eres una chica muy linda y muy inteligente - dijo élrncoqueteándola - te acompaño con un helado?

\- Estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga ¡No puedes hacerle eso! -rnluego recapacitó - ¡No! ¡Yo tampoco podría traicionarla!

\- Pero ella no sabe… dime ¿Qué estás sintiendo?

\- Uy! Basta, eres un farsante, seductor, manipulador yrn¡Madison se merece algo mejor que esto! - Alex ya se había enojado.

Damonrnse había alejado de Belinda y se puso a conversar con Sabina, quien reciénrnconocía. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Alex había desaparecido del lugar yrncoincidentemente Jack también, comenzaron a buscarlos por todos lados antes dernque algo terrible ocurriera…

Belindarnestaba en el baño de chicas junto a Madison, quien se miraba al espejo, sernarreglaba los ojos y luego le daba los toques finales a su cabello, a Linda lerncostaba entender la manía que tenía Madison por su oscuro cabello.

Perornvolviendo al tema con Jack, si había alguien que lo odiaba tanto ese era Nate,rnquien no aguantaba esa clase de chico rncabeza de músculo que arruinará su momento de brillar, por eso siemprernle hacía bromas pesadas y Luca era el cómplice de estas trampillas, por lorngeneral Nate se ganó la fama en la escuela de ser un chico problemático y quernpasaba en la Inspectoría,rnal igual que Alex, lo extraño es que nunca se habían topado. Ya llegara elrnmomento en que amabas descarriadas vidas se crucen con lo mejor que sabenrnhacer: Bromas.

Larnbroma perfecta según Nate era aplicarle crema batida a un plato de plásticornpara lanzarlo por una catapulta, que el y Luca habían creado especialmente pararnlanzar pasteles… el blanco: Jack.

Naterncalculó todos los ángulos, la situación era perfecta, mientras el chico popularrnse hacía el galán con una de las chicas de la escuela, le caería el pastel enrntoda su ropa y quedaría completamente sucio, pasaría a ser el escándalo másrngrande de la historia de las fiestas y de arruinar la reputación de la genterncool….

Eh…rnpero no fue así, Nate se aceleró y lanzó dos platos de crema batidas, falló enrnsu puntería y la víctima de la broma fue la anfitriona de la fiesta, Alex,rnquien pegó el gritó en el cielo al verse llena de crema batida, lo más dolorosornes que, sea quien sea, alguien le estaba plagiando la broma.

\- ¡Quien me hizo esto! - gritó furiosa Alex, todos la miraronrny el DJ apagó la música, mientras los invitados reían a carcajadas

\- Alex… - le dijo Damon encontrándola - ¿Qué pasa? - luegornmiró a Jack y luego a Alex - ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes juntos?

\- Nada - dijo Jack con una sonrisa un poco fingida, no lernagradaba Damon.

\- Hablábamos sobre… Madison - dijo Alex mintiendo

\- ¡Que te pasó Alex! - dijo Sabina sorprendida al ver a surnamiga llena de crema batida

\- ¡Alguien me lanzó crema batida!- gritó furiosa - ¡Alrnchistosito lo voy a matar!

En eso Sabina miró hacia el frente justo detrás delrnescenario, ahí detrás de una pequeña catapulta vio a sus dos nuevos amiguitos…

\- Ay no! Nate! - dijo Sabina preocupada, Luca y Nate sernhabían metido en problemas

\- Nate… debo decirte que falló tu puntería - le decía Luca arnsu amiguito nervioso

\- Luca… si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste el mejor amigo querntuve toda mi vida - decía Nate bastante melancólico

\- ¿Por qué hay una catapulta al lado del escenario? -rnpreguntó Madison Luego se dio cuenta de todo - ¡Alex¡ ¡Que hiciste!

\- Nada! - gritó furiosa - ¡Alguien me lanzó crema batida arnmi ropa…y … Tú! - volvió a gritar Alex viendo al culpable -

\- Tú! - gritó Nate, luego viendo que Alex se acercabarnamenazadoramente, el decidió arrancar, mientras se armaba un gran bullicio

\- ¡Ven acá cobarde! - gritaba Alex, pero Sabina alcanzó arndetenerla, mientras Damon y Jack atajaron a Nate

\- ¡No! ¡Alex, déjalo, déjalo! - le gritaba Sabina a Alex, yarnque esta se había puesto a golpear a Nate - ¡Alexandra!

\- ¡Tú no te metas Sabina! ¡El asunto es entre Nate y yo! -rngritó la anfitriona

\- ¿Se conocen? -preguntó Sabina, pero era tarde, Alex sernlanzó sobre Nate y comenzó a golpearlo otra vez.

\- ¡Suéltame Alex! - gritaba Nate empujándola

\- ¡No empujes a mi amiga, maldito…! - gritaba Damon… y en finrnsolo se escuchaban unos _"Suéltamerncobarde!" "Mira lo que hiciste!" "Que haces aquí!" "Eres una…" o "un…."rn"Arruinaste la fiesta…!" "Te odio!"_ y un montón de palabras y cosas másrncasi irreproducibles…, mientras el resto de la gente gritabarn"Pelea…pelea…pelea…!".

\- ¡ALTO! - Gritó Sabina, hubo un gran silencio… pero nornduro mucho - ¡Maduren, por favor! ¡Somos personas civilizadas! ¡Uy! - En unrnataque de ira Sabina tomó un poco de helado de vainilla y se lo lanzó a Alex,rnsin saber lo que hacía.

Alexrnestalló en cólera al verse traicionada y siguió a Sabina con un gran frasco dernmiel, hasta la cocina…

\- ¡Disculpa Alex! - gritaba Sabina escondiéndose debajo dernuna mesa - ¡No era para ti! ¡Era para…para…

\- ¿Para quién? ¡Traidora! - gritaba Alex mientras le lanzabarnla miel, que por suerte no alcanzó a darle

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo Sabina mientras salí corriendo de larncocina, entonces chocó con Belinda y esta calló en la miel ensuciándose toda...

\- ¡Alexandra! - gritó Belinda enojada -¡Derramaste miel! ¡Yrnahora estoy completamente sucia por tu culpa, Alex!

\- ¡Disculpa, pero la miel es para Sabina! ¡Traidora no ternescaparás! - gritaba esta con otros platos de comida… entonces…

\- ¡No te metas con mi nueva amiga! - dijo Nate defendiendo arnSabina, mientras le lanzó a Alex un plato de lentejas, la comida odiada porrnAlex, esta casi vomita… Bueno y así siguieron un buen rato, Belinda en venganzarnpor la miel de Alex le lanzó un plato de pasta, pero le cayó accidentalmente arnDamon, este no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó comida a Belinda y asírnsucesivamente, siendo víctimas de esto Madison y Jack que también cayeron en elrnjuego, al igual que todos los invitados… así comenzó la batalla de comida, elrnDJ quiso animar la nueva escena de la fiesta colocando "American Idiot" dernGreen Day.

Sabina que había salido arrancando de los proyectilesrnalimenticios, y de la furia de Alex, encontró un gran escondite un armario, sernmetió adentro y vio su celular; era su papá quien estaba afuera del lugar de larnfiesta esperándola para volver a casa. Ella se asustó ¿Cómo rayos iba a salirrnde ese lugar sin que la descubrieran? ¿Sin ser víctima de la guerra de comida?rn¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?...

\- Hola

\- Ah! - Sabina se asustó - Luca…¿Qué haces en un armario?

\- Llevo escondido aquí mucho tiempo… ya es hora en que debarnsalir

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Sabina volvió asustarse - ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Era broma! - Luca rió - ¿Cómo crees eso? Jaja!...

\- No es chistoso - dijo la chica molesta

\- Ja! … la verdad también me escondo, en serio no soportaríarnensuciarme, además esta fiesta se le fue de las manos a tu amiga

\- La culpa la tuvo tu amigo

\- Nate…siempre es así, loco, atrevido, bromista, insisto él yrntu amiga se llevaban muy bien…

\- ¿Llevaban? ¿Se conocían? ¿Nate y Alex?

\- Si te lo explicara, no entenderías nada… pequeña - decíarnLuca - Ahora debo encontrar un modo de salir de aquí…

\- Oye… - dijo Sabina - Tienes helado en el mentón

\- Oh! No sabía - dijo Luca, luego se limpió - Era dernFrambuesa, Jaja!

\- No te muevas! - se quejó Sabina - ¡Me golpeaste en larncostilla!

\- Disculpa - dijo él, el armario para variar era angosto yrnpequeño - Tengo un plan… yo salgo y distraigo a los demás mientras tu sales,rnpor la otra salida y así te puedes ir con tu papá que te espera afuera… ¿Estárnbien?

\- Sí… ¿Cómo sabes que debo ir con mi papá? ¿Cómo sabes que mernespera afuera?

\- Eh… - no supo que responder - Eh… intuición! Ahora salgamos

Mientrasrntanto en el baño de la casa de Alex

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Pero jamás! Perdonare a ese tonto de Nate y… arnSabina - dijo Alex enojada - ¡Miren lo que me hicieron!

\- ¡No puedes ser más superficial Alex! - la retaba Madisonrnmientras trataba de sacarse toda la comida del pelo - ¡Solo te importa tu ropa!

\- No es solo eso! ¡Tiene un valor sentimental! - dijo estarnlimpiándose

\- ¡Ustedes son iguales, una la ropa y la otra el cabello -rndijo Belinda arreglándose

\- ¡esta ropa, la compramos con mi mamá este verano mientrasrnviajamos a Estados Unidos! ¡La compramos de la tienda de mi ídola! ¡Era surnvestuario original! ¡El que uso en su video musical! ¡La vi, ella personalmenternme lo dio! - a Alex casi le faltaba el aire - Y ahora… ¡Todo este maravillosornvestuario arruinado!

\- ¡Mi cabello! ¡También está arruinado! Sabes que lo cuidorndemasiado… - dijo Madison - Ay no! - exclamó - Me estoy convirtiendo en unarnchica popular, tonta sin sentido, sin contenido, una descerebrada yrnsuperficial! ¡No, no soy yo! ¡Chicas ayúdenme!

\- Descerebrada siempre has sido, Madison, mucho cambio norntendrás - dijo Alex molestándola

\- Ah sí! ¿Y que me dices de ti? Parecías una bestiarnpersiguiendo a los invitados con comida, ¡Animal! - le gritó Madisonrndefendiéndose

\- Basta, no empiecen a pelear - dijo Belinda deteniéndolesrnantes de que se pusieran a pelear… - Lo importante es que igual lo pasamos bienrn¿Cierto?

\- Sí… - dijo Alex contenta - aunque igual estoy molesta

\- Sí - contestó Madison - se que nunca me volveré como esasrnpopulares chica descerebradas pero tengo a mi lado al chico más cool del Insti…

\- ¿Ya son novios?

\- No… no estoy segura de que quiera serlo, pero lo estoyrnpasando bien, podríamos ser una pareja supercool, super relajada y sin grandesrncompromisos.

\- Siempre creí que Jack te usaba a ti, pero ahora tu lo usasrna él - dijo Belinda

\- ¿Usarme?

\- Sabes que Jack es la clase de chico que siempre, perornsiempre esta rodeado de mujeres, no es un chico que se comprometa en serio,rnMadison cuidado, ese hombre es de temer, es admirado por sus amigos por ser unrncompleto galán… Busca a otra clase de chico, amiga. Uno que realmente ternmerezca.

\- Linda… - dijo Madison apenada - Jack no va a jugar conmigo,rnademás…

\- Madison… - decía Jack afuera del baño - Estás lista?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¿Quería preguntarte si… yo podría dejarte a tu casa? ¿No ternmolesta? - preguntaba Jack

\- Dile que no, no…- le decía Linda

\- Sí… - dijo Madison

\- ¡Te lo advertí! - dijo Belinda molesta - ¡No quiero verterncon el corazón hecho pedazos! ¡Madison!

\- Sorda! - le gritaba Alex molestándola, Madisonrntomo su bolso y sus cosas y salio del baño…

\- Ese Jack no es un chico bueno, sabes Alex, alguien me dijornque estuvo coqueteando con una chica hoy en la fiesta…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Alex limpiándose

\- En la mesa de los helados lo vieron intentando seducir arnuna chica… si Madison supiera… - decía Belinda molesta, Alex estaba nerviosa,rnlas únicas personas que estaba en la mesa de los helados eran ella y ¿Jack había intentado seducirla…?


	5. Banda y cantante

**CAPITULO V**

Despuésrnde la alocada fiesta de Alex, todo volvió a la normalidad y como siempre hay que volver a la escuela . Bueno ese día era muy especial ya que serndescubren muchas cosas, Madison, Sabina, Alex y Belinda fueron así a clases:

\- Hola ¿Cómo volviste a casa? - le preguntaba a Luca a Sabinarndespués de la clase de Historia

\- Bien, a salvo - sonrió ella - ¿Y tú?

\- Con un poco de helado de Frambuesa en la camisa, pero arnsalvo… ¿Y tus amigas?

\- Tenían otras clases, pero parece que están molestas conmigorn- dijo triste

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lanzarle a Alex un poco de helado….

\- Por eso, Sabina eso es una inmadurez….

\- No es solo eso Luca, es porque decidí apoyar a Nate y no arnAlex…

\- Ahora cambian las cosas - dijo el muchacho también triste -rnpero no te preocupes se les pasará…

\- No sé, No entiendorn¿Por qué Alex se enojaría por algo así? Se que Nate no quería molestar a Alex,rnporque la broma era para Jack pero, Ay! ¡Que les pasa!. No creo que Alex searndemasiado superficial para preocuparse solo de su vestuario o de su orgullo.

\- Quizás solo sean rollos de chicas, Sabina - le dijo Luca

\- ¿Por qué tú dijiste que ella y Nate se llevaban bien?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué? - dijo Luca haciéndose el desentendido

\- Sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Alex y Nate se conocían? ¿Eranrnamigos? ¿Luca?

\- Debo irme - dijo nervioso - eh… tengo clase de Geografía,rnadiós - le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Pero me dirás…? - preguntó Sabina

\- Si, seguro… - dijo Luca alejándose, la situación se iba arnponer demasiado incomoda, Sabina estaba a punto de saber la secreta historia dernNate y Alexandra.

Enrnotro lado de la secundaria, mejor dicho en el baño de chicas, Belinda leía unarncarta que había llegado especialmente para ella… luego se reencontró con surnamiga Alexandra y luego ambas chicas salieron del baño, caminaron poco mientrasrnse dirigían al salón donde tendrían su clase de música, Belinda se detuvo bruscamenterny quedó atónita mirando el horizonte, si es que era el horizonte…

\- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Belinda a Alex

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó su amiga completamente despistada

\- Arriba - dijo Belinda

\- Ah! ¡Una nube con forma de caramelito! - exclamó Alex mirandornhacia el cielo

\- ¡No! ¡Abajo! - dijo Belinda

\- Oh! ¡La sombra de la nube con forma de caramelito! -rnexclamó Alex mirando el suelo

\- ¡No, Alexandra! ¡Al Frente! - dijo Belinda - ¡En larngalería!

\- Uh Oh! ¡_Oh My God_! -rnahora sí Alex lo había visto todo - ¡Jack esta besándose con Madison!

\- No es solo eso, Alex… creo que ya tienen un relación… dern…pareja… - decía Belinda temiendo lornpeor

\- ¡Que viva el amor! - exclamó Alex, olvidándose de la escenarnde la mesa de los helados…

_"Lerndije que no era bueno para ella,_ _¿Por qué no me creyó?"_ pensaba Lindarnpreocupada _"Él va a hacerle daño, estoyrnseguro… ¡Como quisiera que no fuera así! Pero lo presiento… Ay! ¿Madison quernhiciste?"_

Enrnclases de música, Madison, Belinda, Alex y Sabina se reencontraron en la clase,rnno muy lejos de Sabina estaban Luca y Nate.

\- ¡Odio esta clase! - exclamó Sabina molesta - ¡Son tanrnaburridas, vemos partituras, tocamos flauta, vemos canciones aburridas y eso…!

\- Estamos condenadas - dijo Madison, luego se dirigió a surnamiga Belinda - Linda, me sostienes el espejo - dijo Madison mientras le pasabarnel espejito de bolsillo, sacaba su delineador, y comenzó a embellecer surnmirada, lo hacía con un manejo indiscutible, y con una impresionante destrezarnque finalmente su delineado quedo a la perfección.

\- No pudiste arreglarte antes de ver a Jack? - le preguntó Alex un poco molesta de quernMadison se maquillara en clases

\- ¿Te importa?

\- Sí - dijo Alex - ¿Dime que a Jack le gustas al natural, sinrnmaquillaje?

\- Alex ¡Basta! - dijo Belinda - déjala en paz

\- ¿Qué sabes tú, de lo que a Jack le gusta? - preguntórnMadison guardando sus cosas

\- Tal parece que le gusta besarte - dijo Alex corroborandornlos hechos

\- ¿Cómo sabes que nos besamos? - preguntó esta molesta - ¿Nosrnespiaste?

\- No… mira, Madi. Alex y yo te vimos besándote con Jack, enrnla galerías… - dijo Belinda, luego le preguntó seriamente - ¿Ustedes sonrnnovios?

\- Oh… bueno…si, si lo somos - contestó Madison - Me pidió enrnlas galerías que fuera su novia, y le dije que sí

\- ¡Tú y Jack son novios! - exclamó Sabina emocionada - ¡Felicitacionesrna la nueva pareja!

Entoncesrnentró el profesor de música a la sala… unos minutos más tarde de lo debido…

\- Bueno alumnos… hoy comenzaremos una nueva unidad…

\- Otra unidad aburrida… - musitó Sabina

\- Adoras esta clase! - le dijo Belinda con ironía, pues sabíarnque su amiga amaba tanto esa clase de música como Alex amaba a Nate, porrnejemplo (*todo con absoluta ironía)

\- Esta es una unidad en donde conocerán sus voces y para estorndebemos recordar los registros importantes de las voces, los masculinos: Tenor,rnBarítono, Bajo y las femeninas: Soprano, Mezzosoprano y Contralto. - decía elrnprofesor - pero ahora, realizaremos una actividad didáctica… y es que algunosrnde ustedes nos enseñaran su voz

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor? - preguntó Madison

\- Buena pregunta Srta. Madison. Lo que quiero decir es quernalgunos de ustedes vendrán acá al frente a cantar - luego de eso todosrncomenzaron a exclamar y a reclamar… y que se yo? - ¿Algún voluntario? ¿No?rnBueno tendré que escoger….

\- "Qué no sea yo… que no sea yo… que sea otro pero yo no…."rnPensaba Alex, más bien rogaba con mucha fuerza, pues ella consideraba que norncantaba, de hecho nunca nadie la ha escuchado cantar… además no quería hacer elrnridículo, le bastaba solo con pelear con Madison ¡Y Ya!

\- Srta. Gómez - dijornel Profesor dirigiéndose a Alex - salió ganadora del sorteo, venga

\- Maldición - musitórnAlex y fue de mala gana, a cantar….

\- Cante… todos estamos impacientes por escuchar surnmaravillosa voz - le dijo el profesor, Alex lo miró con una sonrisa fingida,rncerró los ojos y se puso a cantar el coro de una de sus canciones favoritas…

_**Yournwalk and talk**_

_**Likernyou're some new sensation**_

_**Yournmove in circles**_

_**Yourndon't need an invitation**_

_**Yournspend your money**_

_**Yourncan't get no satisfaction**_

_**Yournplay it right so you can get the right reaction**_

_**Itrnwon't be long, my darling**_

_**Pickrnup the phone, nobody's on it**_

_**Wherernare your friends now, baby?**_

_**How'srnanyone suppose to be there for**_

_**Yourn(you)**_

_**Andrnyou're falling down**_

_**Thernworld starts spinning out**_

_**Yourn(you)**_

_**Andrnyou're falling down**_

_**Nowrnit's not all about**_

_**Yourn(you)**_

_**Andrnyou're falling down**_

_**Yournknow I'll be around**_

_**Whenrnyou're falling down, falling down**_

\- Felicidades Srta. Gómez, usted canta muy bien - le dijo elrnprofesor, apenas la joven terminó el coro y los compañeros de su clase larnaplaudían

\- ¿Escucho bien? - le preguntó Alex - ¿Está usted seguro dernque me escuchó bien? ¿No es usted sordo?

\- Jajá jajá! - se reía a carcajadas el profesor - eres muyrngraciosa… pero yo no soy sordo, suenas bien….bien…bien - dijo el profesorrnfinalmente no muy convencido - toma asiento Alex, cantas bien… ¿Algúnrnvoluntario? - y así llamó a unos tres estudiantes más, algunos cantaban bien yrnotros no tan, tan, tan bien…

\- Oh! Necesito una cura para mis oídos! - exclamó Nate con las manos sobre estos, alrnescuchar a los siguientes seleccionados - ¡Urgente!

\- ¡Ese hombre no canta! - exclamó Luca - ¡Así nuncarnencontraremos un vocalista para nuestra banda!

\- ¡Luca, no te escucho acabo de quedar sordo! - gritó Naterndesesperado, las pequeñas audiciones se habían vuelto un desastre, de hechornnadie en la clase soportaba esa clases de voces…

\- ¡Dijo que así nunca encontrarán vocalista para su banda! -rnles gritó Sabina que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, pero justo toda la salarnquedó en silencio y toso escucharon…

\- Srta. Miller. - dijo el Profesor llamándole la atención -rn¿Por qué usted estaba gritando?

\- Eh… ellos no escuchaban…y….

\- No me de más explicaciones… venga …

\- ¿Qué?

\- Srta. Miller venga a cantar - le dijo el profesor

\- ¿Qué? - repitió larnjoven - ¡No soy cantante!

\- ¿ah? Luca… - susurró Nate sorprendido y luego enojado - Mernmentiste…otra vez, dijiste que ella era profesional y ahora ella dice que no esrncantante

\- Eh… pero me dijo que le gustaba cantar - dijo Luca - Ahorarnque no sea profesional… es otra cosa

\- Buscamos a un gran vocalista para nuestra banda, llevamosrnmucho tiempo.. y tal parece que no existe gente que cante bien

\- Alex canta bien… eso dijo el Profe - dijo Luca

\- No voy a dejar que esa loca desquiciada cante en la bandarn¡Oíste! - dijo Nate enojado

\- Srta. Miller no tenga miedo, nadie se reirá de usted,rndespués de todo no creo que usted cante peor que otros que han venido acá,rnvamos cante.

\- Espero… - susurró Sabina, hubo un gran silencio todosrnesperaban escucharla… entonces ella cantó un pedacito de esta canción

_**I let it fall, my heart**_

_ **And as it fell, you rose to claim it**_

_ **It was dark and I was over**_

_ **Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**_

_**My hands they were strong**_

_ **But my knees were far too weak**_

_ **To stand in your arms**_

_ **Without falling to your feet**_

_**But there's a side, to you, that Irnnever knew, never knew**_

_ **All the things you'd say, they were neverrntrue, never true**_

_ **And the games you'd play, you would alwaysrnwin, always win**_

_**But I set fire to the rain**_

_ **Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_ **Well, it burned while I cried**_

_ **'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,rnyour name!**_

Despuésrnde que Sabina cantará, tocaron el timbre para el cambio de hora… el profesor dernmúsica se iba y los estudiantes debían dirigirse a sus respectivas clases segúnrnsus horarios (es muy parecido al sistema escolar norteamericano).

Sabinarnse reunió con sus amigas, mientras arreglaban sus cosas para irse a otrasrnclases, mientras tanto Nate fue corriendo a hablar con Sabina…

\- ¡Sabina! - gritaron Nate y Alex al mismo tiempo… ambosrnquerían hablar con ella, pero no querían toparse entre sí

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sabina mirando hacia ambas partes

\- Quería hablar contigo - volvieron a decirlo al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! - gritó Alex enojada

\- Vengo a hablar con ella - dijo Nate igual de enojado - Es importante

\- No! Ella es mi amiga - dijo Alex apretando fuertemente elrnbrazo de Sabina - Ella no quiere hablar contigo

\- Pero también es mi amiga y … si quiere hablar conmigo - dijo Nate tomando a Sabina por el otrornbrazo

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltenme! - gritó Sabina - ¡No soy un juguete!rnCada uno tendrá su tiempo para hablar conmigo… podemos hablar los tres sinrnningún problema.

\- ¡No! ¡Escoge a uno! ¡Él/Ella o yo! - gritaban Nate y Alexrnal mismo tiempo

\- ¡Maldito el día en que se conocieron! - exclamó Sabinarnmolesta - y lo curioso es que hasta se ponen de acuerdo para discutir… lasrncosas del destino…

\- Alex, Sabina… van ir a la clase de Historia… no podemosrnretrasarnos - dijo Belinda acompañada por Madison - Vamos

\- Yo que ustedes voy a clase, o estaremos en problemas dernnuevo… - dijo Madison advirtiéndoles

\- Alex, lo siento pero hablar con Nate primero. Debe serrnimportante - dijo Sabina - Después hablamos de lo que tú quieras - dijo la jovenrnalejándose, mientras tomada del brazo a su nuevo amigo

_"Primero me lanzó comida en la fiestarny ahora esto!"_ pensó Alexrnfuriosa al ver como Sabina prefería botar al tarro de la basura su amistad pararnir a hablar con ese tonto muchachito desaliñado. _"OK! Te iba a perdonar por lo de la fiesta, pero ahora sigue en pie mirnvenganza…." _Alex se fue junto a sus amigas a la clase de Historia.

Porrnotro lado Sabina estaba caminando por el pasillo junto a Nate….

\- Oye, me quieres explicar ¿Por qué tu y Alex se odian tanto?rnNo voy a creer de nuevo la historia de la fiesta, porque eso ya lo sé. - decíarnSabina - Ustedes parecen que se odian de antes… o se conocen de antes…

\- JA! - El muchacho soltó una carcajada - No, no… solo fuernpor lo de la fiesta.

\- ¿Y por qué no se piden disculpas? Si siguen así… no sé! Varna llegar un momento en que uno va tener que ceder para poder ganar

\- ¿De que hablas? Mira no voy a ensuciar mi boca hablando dernesa asquerosa sanguijuela de Alex! -rndijo Nate enojado

\- Pero esa asquerosa sanguijuela es mi amiga - dijo Sabinarnusando sus mismas palabras - Creo que ustedes tuvieron alguna vez un romance….

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Preferiría morir antes que eso! - exclamó surnamigo molesto, en pocas palabras odiaba a Alex Gomez

\- Bueno, ya entendí - Sabina cambió de tema - ¿De que queríasrnhablarme?

\- Ah! Quería pedirte… si tu….querías… ser….eh!

\- ¿Qué cosa? - la joven preguntó asustada

\- Eh… formar parte de mi banda

\- Ah! - Sabina se quedó perpleja nunca se esperó una ofertarnasí - ¿Una banda?

\- Sí, estamos Luca y yo en ella y algunos amigos, nos faltabarnun vocalista. ¿Bueno quieres o no?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó emocionada - Espera, así nada más

\- Sí, de hecho quede sorprendido cuando cantaste en clase, turnvoz es muy linda - le dijo él sonriendo, ella muy feliz lo abrazó - Los ensayosrnson mañana temprano

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, pues justo al día siguienterntemprano, había quedado de juntarse en la casa de Alex, junto a Belinda yrnMadison a compartir un rato juntas antes de clases… _"¿Qué hago?" _pensó Sabina preocupada… ¿Su proyecto musical o estarrnjunto a sus amigas?

_"Con un poco de… no, eso no va arnresultar ¡Uy! Quiero algo que le explote en la cara"_ pensaba Alex con respecto a la broma de venganza en contrarnde Sabina _"Quizás con….¡No! con eso larnmataría…aunque no estaría mal"_

\- Alex ¡Que rayos estás pensando! - exclamó Belinda asustada,rnen la biblioteca de la escuela (después de clases), al ver la cara de Alex está pensando en algo malévolamente malo pone una cara de chicarnbuena...

\- Déjala en paz… - le decía Damon - Deja sus pensamientosrntranquilos y déjame tratar de dormir sin que la bibliotecaria se de cuenta ¡Elrnlibro FOME! - decía mientras ojeaba las páginas y sentíarncomo sus parpados caían con fuerza, sin posibilidad de volverlos a levantar.

\- Vez, Damon tiene razón. No leas mis pensamientos, no eresrnuna _"hechicera"_, ese tipo de cosas nornexisten - le susurraba Alex mientras ojeaba un libro de medicina _"Mmmm… bicarbonato...no…eh… descoloraciónrnfacial ¡Qué locura!" _Alex pensaba ypensaba_ " ¡Ash! Mmm… puede ser… ¡Gas de risa!rn¡JAJA!...Esto si me dará resultado" _

\- ¡Ya basta! Alex, veo los gestos de tu rostro ¡Te conozco arnla perfección! deja de lado tus malévolosrnplanes de venganza contra Sabina.

\- ¿Venganza? ¿las cosas que crees, Linda? - Alex hacía todornlo posible por distraer la atención de su amiga, ya que no le gustaba quernindagara en sus planes, además hace mucho tiempo que no hacia una broma bienrnplanificada… ¡No podía seguir siendo tan buena!

\- ¡A mí no me engañas! No es tu culpa que Sabina se hayarnenamorado de… - pero las frases de Linda fueron interrumpidos por un ruido derndudosa reputación, que llegaba a sonar como eco dentro del silencio de larnbiblioteca. Su amigo Damon se había quedado profundamente dormido, y no solorneso, acompañado de intensos e insoportables ronquidos.

Belinda se había avergonzado bastante, así que ocultaba surncara sonrojada detrás del libro, mientras Alex hacía unos grandes esfuerzos porrncontener su risa, con su mano en su boca, al igual que Belinda. No queríanrndespertarlo….

\- Despierte Bello Durmiente - Le decía la Bibliotecariarngolpeándolo en la cabeza suavemente con un libro, Damon despertó asustado yrndesconcertado

\- Ah! ¿Qué… qué pasó? - dijo el aludido, enderezándose,rnarreglando su cabello y abriendo bien los ojos, con cara de _"Aquí no pasó nada"_

\- Señor, la biblioteca no es un lugar para dormir - lernadvirtió la señora.

\- Eh! Yo no estaba durmiendo…eh! Solo miraba el libro derncerca - dijo Damon y luego se le escapó un bostezo descarado - Eh! Lo siento

Larn Bibliotecariarnse alejó molesta, entonces Damon avergonzado salió de la biblioteca junto a susrnamigas que aún se esforzaban para no reír, mientras las personas que estabanrndentro de la biblioteca reían silenciosamente…


	6. Conoce a tu enemigo

**CAPITULO VI**

\- _'Cause there'll be no sunlight… If I lose you, baby… There'll be no clear skies.. If I lose you, baby, Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. __If you walk away… __Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain…. _\- cantaba Sabina una de sus canciones favoritas, mientras la escuchaba en su reproductor mp3. Era una gran mañana y se dirigía a ensayar con su nueva banda… un sueño difícil de abandonar, aunque se sentía culpable de haber dejado de lado a sus amigas… y más aún mentirles.

\- _"¿Sabina, vas a venir a la casa de Alex? - le preguntaba Madison tajantemente por el teléfono_

\- _Eh…. - alcanzó a balbucear, debía inventar algo convincente - No podré chicas, disculpen… es que debo acompañar a mi mamá a hacer un trámite importante, pero después en clases me dicen como estuvo todo… ¿Sí?_

\- _Ya bueno - dijo Madison - Tú te lo pierdes, mientras yo estaré con Alex y Linda divirtiéndonos._

\- _No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Adiós - dijo Sabina y cortó el teléfono."_

Ya se imaginaba diciéndole a Alex que en vez de un trámite, iba a probar en una banda en donde su líder era Nate…., sí, sería algo así…

\- _"¿Sabina, vas a venir a la casa de Alex? - le preguntaba Madison tajantemente por el teléfono_

\- _Eh… - ella se quedó pensando unos minutos, mientras Madison ponía el altavoz a su celular - No iré, es complicado… Mira voy a un ensayo de una banda, quieren que cante._

\- _¿Una banda? ¿Tú? - preguntaron todas las que estaban en la casa de Alex _

\- _Sí, Nate es su líder y me invitó a participar en ella… _

_Al decir eso, Alex que tomaba un poco de jugo lo escupió todo en frente de la cara de Madison, por la impresión de la noticia, Madison estaba llena de furia._

\- _¡Qué! - exclamó Alex indignada limpiándose, por su derrame de jugo - Tú y ese… _

\- _No te enojes, pero no podré estar más tiempo con ustedes, porque debo ensayar con ellos, lo siento… - dijo Sabina con temor_

\- _¡Oh! Nos cambiaste por ese niñito - dijo Belinda con un tono en broma y un tono serio (algo raro*) - ¡Qué feo Sabina! ¡Nunca me lo imaginé de ti! _

\- _No vuelvas a verme otra vez, no si estuviste con ese cerdo… esa bestia… ¡Ughh! - decía Alex haciendo gestos de asco - ¡Te odio!"_

Sí, eso hubiese pasado, si Sabina le hubiese dicho la verdad o hubiese pasado algo peor….

\- _Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try… I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding. __If that'll make you mine…__. - _Seguía cantando mientras iba a la casa de Nate

\- Sí, la elección de Nate es buena ¡Adoro escucharte cantar! - decía Luca que estaba justo detrás de ella

\- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - exclamó ella - Sabes donde esta la casa de Nate

\- ¿Qué crees? Soy el mejor amigo de Nate ¡Es obvio que se donde está su casa!

Luego entraron y ahí estaba Nate otro dos chicos que formarían la banda, se dirigieron todos a la sala de ensayo, que era el garaje de la casa de Nate, ya no tenían auto, asi que usaron el espacio en eso.

Tenía unos amplificadores, un grabador de sonido, guitarras eléctricas, bajo, microfonos batería y teclado.

\- Wow -dijo Sabina al entrar

\- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Luca -

\- Sí, es mío - dijo Nate, con arrogancia - Bienvenida a los _Williams Rock Studios_

\- Deja de Soñar, Nathaniel - le regaño Luca

\- Ahí va el Sr. Aguafiestas -bufó un muchacho rubio que estaba en el bajo

\- No te metas, Félix -le aclaró Luca

\- ¿Quién es ella Luca? -le preguntó un muchacho moreno que comía un sándwich señalando a Sabina - ¿Tu novia?

Luca se sonrojó y Sabina estaba incomoda, no sabía que hacer ¡No son novios! Sabina solo lo conoció hace unos días, era imposible

\- Ya basta -dijo Nate a sus amigos - No ven que los tortolitos se ponen nerviosos, Chicos ella es Sabina Miller, nuestra nueva vocalista

\- ¡Mmm… eso se oye interesante! -dijo Felix acercándose - Yo soy Félix Prinston, el bajista

\- Hola -saludo tímidamente, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

\- Yo soy Andrew Marxel - dijo el chico moreno - mi trabajo es el teclado, un gusto en conocerte Sabina

\- Hola Andrew -dijo ella saludándolo de la misma forma que a Félix

\- Bien, Félix, Andrew, Luca y yo somos parte de esta banda, que quedó sin nombre después de la salida de nuestro vocalista

\- Lo siento chicos -dijo Sabina

\- No te disculpes, Jack es un tonto por habernos dejado, se preocupó más por si mismo, por hacer deportes y por salir con una que otra per**s del Instituto - dijo Andrew

\- ¿Jack? - preguntó Sabina

\- Jack Johnson - dijo Andrew - ¿Lo conoces?

\- No sean estúpidos- les dijo Nate - Una de las amigas de Sabina esta saliendo con ese imbécil

Todos se quedaron callados.

\- Yo si fuera tú, le diría a esa chica que tuviera cuidado

\- ¡Félix! -le protestó Nate - Bien olvidemos esto, Sabina tiene una voz increíble, si logramos que se adapte bien al grupo, podremos consolidarnos y si nuestro Dios del Rock nos permite, concursan la batalla de las bandas

\- ¿Estás loco? -dijo ella aterrada - Yo no…

\- Sí lo harás - dijo Nate - Confio en ti, Chica Rockera

\- No soy rockera

\- Ya lo serás - dijo Nate - Bien chicos, comencemos, Sabina algún estilo en especial

\- Me gusta más el pop, blues y quizás el rock, pero suave

\- Bien -dijo Nate fastidiado - Probemos tu voz, con _Know Your Enemy_ de _Green Day_ ¿Los conoces¨?

\- Sí - dijo ella

\- Si no sabes la canción, acá esta la letra -le dijo Luca, sonriéndole amistosamente - Tranquila, eres increíble. Todo saldrá bien

Y entonces se quedaron toda la mañana tocando y practicando.

De vuelta a clases, Alex guardaba un misterioso frasquito en su casillero, bueno tiene dos, uno de comida y sus cosas y el otro de cosas de bromas. Lo guardo en el casillero de bromas, miraba sigilosamente para ambos lados para que nadie la viera. Su amigo Damon que la conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía la clase de locuras que era capaz de hacer como manchar unos pantalones blancos de una enemiga con un tinte rojo, haciéndola pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás tramando? - le preguntaba Damon, mientras trataba de abrir a la fuerza el casillero malévolo de su amiga

\- ¡No te metas! - decía Alex, también forcejeando la puerta - ¡Es mío!

\- ¡Alex! - gritó Damon - ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- ¡Nada que a ti te importe! - gritó ella cerrando la puerta de su casillero

\- Por algo Belinda te decía que dejaras de tus travesuras en la biblioteca

\- ¡Se supone que te habías quedado dormido! - gritó ella - ¡Una bomba cae a tu lado y tú no despertabas! - decía exagerando

\- ¡Igual escuché, aunque estaba durmiendo! - dijo su amigo abriendo la puerta, luego se acercó al seguro de la contraseña, en donde se gira marcando números como los teléfonos antiguos… en menos de 5 segundos Damon logró abrir el casillero del mal…

\- ¡Como sabes mi contraseña! - gritó Alex furiosa, quedo completamente anonada al ver como usurpaban su privacidad

\- 22071992 ¿Crees que soy muy idiota, para no saber lo que significa? - le preguntó de una forma sarcástica - la fecha en la cual nació tu artista favorita - le dijo su amigo, mientras revisaba el desastre de cosas del casillero - Era la única clave que tu podrías recordar perfectamente… si es 22 del 07 de 1992.

\- ¡Eres un…! ¡No revises mis cosas! ¡No ese frasquito no! - ambos se pusieron a pelear por el casillero, empujones iban y venían. Finalmente el frasquito se resbaló de las manos de Damon y dio a parar ¿Quién sabe dónde?... después de tantos golpes, que Alex le daba a su amigo, se resbalaron y cayeron uno encima del otro ¡Sí! ¡Todos los vieron!

\- ¡uy! ¡Damon, es demasiado temprano para situaciones románticas! - le gritaba Jack, acompañado de su grupo de amigos. Damon estaba avergonzado, todo por culpa de Alex. Y Alex se quería morir del bochorno, todo por culpa de Damon…. Rápidamente se empezó a juntar gente y entonces aparecieron las inseparables Madison y Belinda.

\- ¡Alex…Damon! - exclamó Madison al verlos en tan vergonzosa situación - ¡Wow!

\- ¿Cuándo me pensaban decírmelo? - preguntaba Belinda completamente desconcertada

\- ¡No es lo que tú crees! - le dijo Damon - ¡No le hagas caso!

\- Fui su mejor amiga mucho tiempo… los acompañé desde que eran pequeñitos, para que me hicieran esto... - se lamentaba Belinda

\- ¡No, no! - le decía Damon, levantadose y levantando a Alex - ¡Linda, no es cierto! ¡Nunca quise…

\- ¡Como que nunca me dijeron que se gustaban! - exclamó Belinda - ¡Donde está la confianza! -

\- ¡Perdoname! ¡Sabes que lo que menos quería en el mundo es hacerte sufrir! - decía él dandole explicaciones como loco

\- Jajaja! - rió Belinda - ¡Caíste! ¡Creíste que yo estaba celosa! Jajajaja! De todos modos es sorpresivo saber que mis dos mejores amigos tienen un romance en secreto…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Damon - ¡No pasa nada entre Alex y yo! Somos solo amigos… y ella tenía algo escondido en su casillero y quería saber que tramaba y nos caímos y….

\- ¡Me dejaste llena de hematomas! - gimió Alex después de la caída - ¡Uh…! ¡Te odio! ¡Ya verás me vengaré!

\- No sé, Alex - decía Madison - Mira las cosas del destino, criticas mi relación con Jack, siendo que tú estás por las mismas con Damon… ¡Somos tal para cual!

\- ¡No! - chilló Alex…. Pero luego se tranquilizo…. - ¿Dónde está Sabina?

\- Creo que en la sala de música - dijo Linda - ahí la ví….

\- Bien… si la ves, dile que hay que ir al laboratorio. Tenemos clase de Biología - dijo Alex y se alejó, tenía que volver a crear ese gas de risa… para su venganza, y Damon… ya pensaría algo para él, con mucho cariño.


	7. Perro faldero

**Capitulo VII**

\- Así que ¿Tú y Alex tienen algo?

\- Que no - reclamó Damon muy molesto, estaban en el laboratorio esperando su clase de Biología, había pasado un rato del bochorno que él y su mejor amiga casi hermana tuvieron. - ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada en creer eso?

\- No soy la única que lo cree -dijo Belinda - Madison, Jack, Sabina, creo… bueno toda la escuela

\- Mentira -dijo Damon - Alex es mi mejor amiga desde que somos niños, antes que eso, tú lo sabes, mi mamá con Minnie eran amigas desde mucho tiempo, de hecho fue mi madre quien apoyo a Minnie cuando quedo embarazada de Alex y fue expulsada de su familia. Mi mamá le dio un hogar, hasta que ella pudo tener un trabajo y sustentar a su hija, pero siempre le agradeció a mi madre y venía a visitarnos a menudo, de hecho yo tenía dos años cuando vi a Alex recién nacida en los brazos de Minnie, no es que lo yo recuerde, pero mi madre tiene aún esas fotos guardadas.

\- Esa parte de la historia, yo no la sabía -dijo Belinda

\- Alex y yo crecimos como hermanos, mi madre no pudo tener más hijas, y Minnie Aragón no quiso tener otro. Así que ella representa para mi la hermana menor que nunca tuve, supongo que yo soy para ella su hermano mayor, nuestra relación es simplemente paternalismo puro, si alguna vez me gustase…. La verdad sería como un incesto.

Belinda miró a su amigo moreno fijamente, se quedó concentrada en sus ojos azules, y vio en ellos sinceridad. Alex y Damon solo eran amigos/hermanos.

Madison entró radiante y se sentó al lado de Belinda, Alex entró detrás de Madison y se sentó a su lado, bien alejada de Damon, estaba resentida con él, ultrajo su privacidad de su casillero mortal, le perdió el dichoso frasquito de la venganza de Sabina, no lo encontró, pero encontró otro, lo tenía secretamente guardado en su bolsillo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme - dijo Sabina en la puerta de la sala -No tenías que venir al laboratorio

\- No te preocupes, tengo matemáticas - dijo Luca - Estoy a dos salas del laboratorio, y siempre es un placer acompañarte…

\- Pues bien… -dijo ella -Nos vemos luego

\- Como quieras - dijo él - Nos caíste del cielo, Nate, Drew y Félix están a gusto contigo

\- ¿en serio lo creen?

\- No dudes, eres increíble, hay que ajustar algunos detalles, pero eras lo que andaba… andábamos buscando. - dijo él - Te veo al recreo - le dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, todos los estudiantes que estaban en la sala del laboratorio observaban curiosos, incluyendo Maddie, Alex, Linda y Damon.

Sabina entró a la sala y todos fingían que nada ocurría, hasta que Maddie se le ocurrió preguntar…

\- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y ese chico? -

\- Nada... ¿Qué chico?

\- ¡No te hagas, te vimos!- exclamó Maddie - Ese chico te vino a dejar hasta el laboratorio…

\- ¿Así estás rompiendo dos corazones a la vez, eh? -le dijo Damon bromeando - ¿Quién era ese chico…?

\- Es el mismo de tu fiesta de bienvenida, Damon- aclaró Linda - Andaba de amigote con el bandido de Nate

La cara de Damon, se cayó por completo, pensó en ese instante desagradable y puso expresión de aborrecimiento.

\- ¡No me lo recuerden! -se quejó Alex, molesta y resentida, recordando la batalla de alimentos - El _"perro faldero"_ de su amiguito se llama Luca Giovanetti.

\- ¡Luca no es un _"perro faldero"!_ \- protestó Sabina enojada - Alexandra madura de una vez, solo estas molesta, porque Nate Williams acabó con tu fiesta de la que tú serías la gran anfitriona, y arruinó tu vestuario de esa cantante texana sin talento alguno, estas molesta por eso y porque ese _"perro faldero"_, al que tu llamas, es su mejor amigo. No sé que es lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero creo que deberías dejar tu orgullo y…

\- No sabes nada, así que no te metas- dijo ella - ¿Para que los defiendes? Solo los conoces hace unos días… no sabes con la clase de chicos con los que tratas

\- Todos cometemos aciertos y errores -dijo Sabina manteniendo su postura

\- Sí, pero ellos solo comenten error tras error

\- No es cierto, deja tu orgullo

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Sabina? - le preguntó Alex enojada - Acaso estás tan necesitada de tener un novio, nadie te presta atención realmente ni siquiera el chico de la que estás embobada desde que llegaste acá, para Michael no existes

\- Alex.. -dijo Madison poniéndose seria - Basta

\- ¡Estás tan necesitada, que te regalas al primero que vez! ¡Das pena! ¡¿A poco que no te gusta ese Giovanetti?! ¿Crees que el realmente este interesado en ti… no seas tonta, eres demasiado ñoña para eso…

\- ¡Alex detente! - le dijo Madison - ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir esas cosas?

Sabina no dijo nada, estaba muy dolida como para defenderse, nunca se imaginó que Alex reaccionaría de esa manera…

La clase continuo y todos murmuraban y seguían con la clase, al terminar, Sabina Miller tomó su bolso y se fue rápidamente del salón, muy deprimida.

\- ¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer, Alexandra Gomez? - le reclamó Madison a su amiga, al salir del laboratorio - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sabina? Sabes que no es cierto, ella no es así.

\- Si lo es - dijo Alex - Bueno solo en algunas partes, cada vez que Williams o Giovanetti la llaman, ella va a su lado como perro faldero, nos deja de lado por esos idiotas que apenas conoces, en cambio nosotras somos sus amigas desde que llegamos a esta escuela.

\- En eso Alex, tiene razón - dijo Linda - Pero se te paso la mano con decirle que era ñoña y que nadie le prestaría atención y más aun diciendo que poco menos era una "fácil".

\- ¡No es mi problema de que Sabina sea insegura de si misma! Si no lo fuera, no le importaría nada de lo que le dije.

\- Pero la lastimaste, puede que parte de lo quie hayas dicho este en lo cierto - continuó Linda - Ella ha pasado tiempo más con ella que con nosotras, pero debes entender de que todos tenemos derecho a tener otros amigos…

Alex siguió caminando, abrió su casillero y dejo sus cosas ahí, se miró a un espejito que tenía…

\- …Sabina no te recrimina, por pasar más tiempo con Damon o conmigo o incluso con Maddie - prosiguió Belinda - En eso Sabina tiene razón solo estas molesta porque esos chicos se llevan terrible contigo. Aún asi deberías disculparte con ella

\- No lo haré

\- ¡Que orgullosa! ¡El problema que tienes es con el chico Williams y no con Sabina! - le regaño Maddie - Estas molesta por eso, porque es Nate Williams, porque arruinó la fiesta, ¿Es eso verdad, o algo hay de trasfondo que no sepamos?

\- No - contestó Alex cruzando los brazos, sacó su celular y le colocó los audífonos para escuchar música.

\- Si mi opinión les sirve, Sabina es una chica libre de compartir con quiera y cuando quiera, a lo mejor ella se lleva bien con Luca Giovanetti o Nate Williams, aunque por lo poco que los conocí pienso que son unos imbéciles irrespetuosos, pero cada quien hace su vida…

\- Si son buenos o malos amigos para ella -dijo Maddie -Se dará cuenta al final, hay que dejarla ser, pero tú Alex, deberías como minimo disculparte.

\- No

\- Al menos inténtalo - le dijo Linda - Quizás hagan las pases…

Sabina había intentado olvidar el desagradable momento que vivió en el laboratorio durante Biología, así que se dedicó a buscar un libro para un trabajo de investigación que debía entregar pronto

\- Trabajo de las Guerras Púnicas - dijo Sabina sacando un libro de la biblioteca - 4 planas, en una carpeta, trabajo del mal…

\- ¿Pero que es lo que veo, la cerebrito reclamando por un trabajo? - le preguntó Nate detrás de ella

\- Tonto me asustaste! - le dijo ella volteándose casi perdiendo su respiración - ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

\- Hey! - exclamó - El mundo no gira en torno a ti y solo te encontré por casualidad, y porque también tengo que realizar ese pu*o informe de las Guerras Púnicas.

\- Ah… - dijo Sabina - ¿Cómo crees que estuve en los ensayos de la banda?

\- Bien, para ser una principiante - le dijo Nate con arrogancia - Necesitas aprender del mejor

\- ¿Significa que tendrás que enseñarme?

\- No lo sé, yo no hago esta clase de cosas gratis

Sabina bufó, Nate la estaba metiendo en un chantaje

\- ¿Cuál es tu precio?

\- Las Guerras Púnicas

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo…

\- Sabinaaa -le dijo abrazándola por el hombro - Sé que partimos con el pie izquierdo ese dia en la fiesta, pero ahora somos buenos aliados y ya tenemos confianza, así que si tu quieres quedarte en la banda y cumplir tu sueñito de ser cantante, tienes que ayudarme con el informe, te lo hago más fácil, tú lo haces y luego veo que es lo que me falta.

\- Nathaniel - le reprochó la chica -Ni lo sueñes

\- Bien… - dijo - ¿Tienes los ojos llorosos?

\- No… -dijo ella desviando la mirada - Me entro algo al ojo

\- No te creo - le dijo -ese truco me lo se por libro

\- ¿Crees que soy ñoña?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Respondeme eso - le dijo ella - ¿Crees que soy ñoña, nerd o muy tonta?

\- No… ¿Por qué piensas eso de ti misma? ¿Quién pudo haberte dicho eso?

\- Todos lo dicen… -dijo apenada -salvo que no en la cara

\- Puede que seas un poco ñoña, pero es porque te la pasas todo el tiempo estudiando y disfrutas poco de tu vida, pero cada cual se divierte como puede…. Quizás tu forma de llevar tu vida, personas comunes y corrientes nunca van a entenderla.

\- Si

\- No estes triste, tienes que confiar en ti misma y en tus capacidades, y para los que dicen que eres ñoña, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando te vean cantar en frente de todos

\- No lo haré

\- ¿Vas a renunciar al sueño de tu vida por una tontera?

\- Es que…

\- Sabina, eres una gran cantante

\- Lo que pasa es que Alex esta molesta conmigo porque tu la llenaste de comida y porque decidí apoyarte y no ella, ella insultó a Luca y yo lo defendí y luego me dijo que era una tonta y que me dejaba manipular y llevar y que era una fácil porque paso mucho tiempo con ustedes y apenas los conocía… y…

\- Maldita hija de…

\- Nate

\- Perdón… -dijo Nate enojado - ¿Cómo es capaz de decirte eso? Tú no eres lo que ella dice y nosotros 3 solo somos amigos y compañeros de banda, si tuvimos la suerte de conocerte en esa fiesta fue por Luca… y su intento frustrado de conseguir novia…

Sabina sonrió

\- Pero supimos que cantaba y fue Wow! _"Esta chica nos vino caído del cielo"_. No le hagas caso lo que dice Alex, esta celosa, no soporta que sea yo tu amigo, si fuese otro… no te diría nada…

\- Eso creo -dijo la joven - ¿Por qué Alex y tú se detestan? ¿Paso algo antes entre ustedes para llegar a odiarse… así?

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber…?

…


	8. Estamos saliendo

**Capitulo 8**

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

\- Claro - dijo Sabina sonriendo - Quiero saber desde el principio, sin saltarte partes, si quieres hacer las pases debes decírmelo todo, solo así podremos deducir porque se odian y solo así podré ayudarte a que esta batalla de egos tontos terminé

\- Esta bien… -bufó el muchacho -Verás… ella…

\- ¿Sabina? - preguntó Damon pasando cerca de ellos - ¿Qué haces con este tipo?

\- Me llamo Nate, idiota - espetó enojado

\- Me da igual - dijo Damon con arrogancia

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- No te metas Williams, el asunto es con ella no contigo - dijo Damon, luego se dirigió a Sabina - Quiero que hablemos sobre… Alex

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó ella muy ilusionada, pues esperaba un disculpa aunque le extrañaba que fuera Damon y no ella a hablar personalmente.

\- ¡Ah, es la amiguita que te trató de ñoña y regalada! ¿Cierto? -preguntó Nate con sarcasmo - ¿Qué te mando a decir esta vez=

\- ¡Tú que sabes! -le reclamó Damon molesto

\- ¡Sé como es ella, estúpido!

\- No la conoces

\- La conozco mejor que tú para que te vayas enterando, no es una niñita dulce de carita de ángel como te lo hace creer, es una asquerosa malcriada - rugió Nate

\- Callate - le dijo Damon apunto de golpearlo pero Sabina se interpuso entre ambos

\- Damon, por favor -le rogó ella - Dejalo

\- No, no voy a dejar que esa escoria insulte a mi amiga

\- Basta Damon - le rogó de nuevo, luego miró a Nate - por favor, ándate… hablo con él y ya.

\- No, quizás venga con la desquiciada a golpearte

Damon no aguanto más y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Nate, Sabina molesta volvió a interponerse de nuevo arriesgando posibilidades de atraer un puñetazo.

\- ¡Estamos en una biblioteca! -exclamó empujando a Damon, molesta tomó la mano de Nate y se lo llevó a la salida, ella se volteó - Si Alex tiene que decirme algo, que me lo diga a la cara.

Damon se quedó desconcertado viendo como Sabina se llevaba al otro chico, ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la conversación… quizás para lograr un tratado de paz entre ella y su amiga hermana. Sin embargo el orgullo de Alex Gomez y el rencor de Sabina Miller parecen ser más potentes.

Nate bajaba las escaleras lleno de furia, echaba palabrotas y juraba venganza, ardía en deseos de desquitarse con algo, pero no encontraba nada, salvo una tranquilidad alternativa que llevaba sujeta su mano, tranquilidad impuesta a la fuerza, para evitar daños mayores.

Poco a poco la rabia en su interior fue bajando llegando a un estado interno de aparente paz absoluta, que lo transportaba literalmente hacia un estado sereno, al lado de la chica que conoció hace poco días, la chica que vino caída desde el cielo, Sabina Miller.

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Madison Greenwood, la amiga de tez morena, delgada y muy atractiva que tiene Sabina, ambas comenzaron a charlar sobre ir de juntas a realizar un trabajo de investigación, todo iba bien hasta que…

\- ¿Por qué tú y Nate están tomados de la mano? -preguntó Madison dudando y fijandose solo en ese minúsculo detalle

Nate y Sabina se miraron y miraron hacia donde Madison se los indicaba, era cierto, ambos estaban con sus manos entrelazadas, Sabina no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, intentó soltar la mano de Nate…

\- Em… estem… - intentaba ella articular alguna palabra - … Estabamos en la biblioteca, y… estaba lleno… y…. y… bueno…

Madison miraba atentamente, esperaba una respuesta. Nate retomó la mano de Sabina, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Sabina intentó soltarse pero Nate nuevamente no la dejó

\- No tienes por qué ocultarlo -espetó Madison - Si no quieres decírmelo no importa - dijo molesta

\- No hay nada que ocultar -dijo Nate - Solo que queremos ser reservados con lo nuestro.

_"¿Lo Nuestro?"_ pensó Sabina horrorizada, ¿Qué significa eso?

\- … Sabina y yo… -dijo Nate tomando aire - … estamos saliendo…

El corazón de Sabina dio un vuelco brusco y por casi un segundo se detuvo, no tuvo idea de cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir, estuvo ahí quieta… paralizada.

Madison Greenwood estaba boquiabierta, la frase _"Estamos saliendo"_ le retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es increíble! -exclamó esta - ¡Están saliendo! Eso lo dice todo, por eso nos dejabas tanto de lado, Sabina… era por Nate… Wow! - no podía seguir hablando - Estoy muy sorprendida… felicidades

\- Gracias Madison -dijo Nate sonriendo - Te prometo que cuidare de Sabina, prometo no hacerle daño porque si asi fuese, me estaría dañando a mí mismo - él miraba con cara de bobo enamorado a Sabina.

\- Dime Maddie - dijo ella muy feliz - Para la otra esperamos conocerte mejor, la primera impresión de la fiesta no fue muy buena, así que esperamos que esta vez actúes mejor, para saber si nuestra amiga es afortunada de tenerte

\- Y lo es… - contestó Nate - Dejemos ese episodio de la fiesta atrás ¿Si? Bien tengo que irme, tengo clases de Castellano, nos vemos luego - Dijo este dándole un suave beso en la frente de Sabina lo que provocó un pequeño cosquilleo y que se sonrojara el doble - Adiós Maddie, fue un placer haberte visto.

El muchacho se alejó por el pasillo rápidamente. Sabina aún no podía decir nada, estaba tratando lentamente de procesar toda esa información. _"Estaban saliendo"_ eso significa que están juntos… _"¿Acaso sería real? ¿O lo dijo en broma? Nosotros nos conocemos hace poco y si hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, lo de la mano fue solo un impulso… para sacarlo de un pleito con Damon y… ese beso… somos solo amigos… no podemos estar saliendo" _pensaba Sabina dándole vuelta al tema una y otra vez.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - Le preguntó su amiga Maddie con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

\- …. Eso que Nate dijo…. No es…

\- Ay! No mientas - dijo riéndose - Se les nota pasan mucho tiempo juntos, se gustan… y tú siempre que decías que nadie se fijaría en ti y que se yo… y mira con lo que me encuentro! -exclamó muy sonriente

\- No le digas a …. Nadie - susurró Sabina

\- A nadie, ¡Estás loca! ¡Debes decirlo tú, es tu chico! Bueno al menos como tus amigas Linda y Alex deben saber… quizás no a Alex, pero si a Linda y con ello incluyes a Damon.

Alex, ella olvidó ese detalle. Estaba a punto de sacarle la información a Nate de porque odiaba a su amiga, iba a saber su historia cuando Damon los interrumpió. Lo más probable es que ella por tratar de defenderlo dio luces de que habría algo más que amistad, por lo que Damon McDaniels sospecharía sobre eso. Y ahora lo sabía Madison, ¿Pero saber qué..? Si ella y Nate no son pareja.

_"Si Alex se enterara de esta situación… me mataría"_ pensaba Sabina con desesperación, y eso no ayudaba a ninguna reconciliación entre su amiguita traviesa y el baterista de la banda de la que ella formaba parte

\- No pretendo decirle a nadie esto, Madison -dijo ella decidida

\- Como digas, pero tarde o temprano el resto de nuestras amigas se enteraran

Se oyó una voz femenina familiar, detrás de Sabina.

\- ¿Enterarnos de qué? -


	9. Del mismo dolor vendrá un nuevo amanecer

**Capitulo 9**

_**Para Belinda: **_

_"…Te vi que llorabas, te vi que llorabas, __  
__por el..."_

_**Té para Tres, Gustavo Cerati**_

\- ¿Enterarnos de qué? -

\- Linda…- dijo Madison viéndola - ¡Ay, olvide esperarte afuera del salón de inglés! Lo siento… lo que pasa es que iba en camino cuando supe algo interesante

\- ¿Ah, si..? - preguntó esta muy curiosa

Madison hizo un movimiento de cabeza que señalaba a Sabina

\- ¿Qué pasa con Bina? - preguntó Linda

\- Un chico…. - murmuró Maddie contándole el secretillo en su oído, Linda estaba por estallar de felicidad

\- ¡Lograste hablar con Michael! - exclamó Linda - Jajajs, todavía me acuerdo de cómo lo buscabas con la mirada en los primeros años, y luego cuando el pasaba cerca de ti, te ponías nerviosa y acelerabas el paso… te daba tanta vergüenza, estoy orgullosa de ti… por fin le hablaste ¿Dime Bina que le dijiste…? Algún "Hola" al menos, todo es válido…. Yo te he dicho que vas de a poquito acercándote…

\- No - dijo Maddie negando con su cabeza - No tiene nada que ver con Michael… tiene que ver con Nate Williams, el chico de la fiesta de Damon

\- ¿Ah? - exclamó Linda dejando ver esa inflexión en su rostro al elevar una de sus cejas - ¿Nate Williams? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nate Williams con Sabina?

\- No le creas nada -le dijo Sabina pero era demasiado tarde, Maddie se encargó de contarle todo con lujo de detalle, sobre la historia de su primera conquista.

\- ¿Cómo que tú y Nate Williams están de novios? - preguntó Belinda entre intrigada y molesta, para Sabina era algo nuevo, con Nate paso de ser desconocidos, a amigos, de amigos, a compañeros de escuela y banda, de eso a "cita" y ahora a "Novios" en menos de una semana aproximada, 6 horas, 25 minutos y 34…35…36….37…en fin, segundos, sin su consentimiento.

\- Sinceramente, estaba tratando de explicarle eso a Maddie, pero no quiere escucharme, no estamos saliendo…. Somos amigos… tienes que creerme -dijo Sabina, ya no sabía que más hacer.

\- ¿Sabes que si Alex se entera va a ahorcarte? Ella odia a ese chico con su alma, y si sabe que tú y él tienen algo, va a pensar que es traición… - le dijo su amiga cruzando los brazos - Pero para no crearte más problema, no le diremos nada…

\- Ah?

\- Es la primera y última vez que hago una cosa por ti - dijo Linda - Solo porque es tu primer chico, así que disfrútalo. Alex se dará cuenta de todos modos, pero a esas alturas ya le dará igual

Sabina estaba descolocada.

\- Ya dejémosla en paz- le dijo Maddie a Linda - De seguro muera de ganas por ver a su novio de nuevo - le decía mientras se alejaban abrazadas como buenas amigas que eran, Sabina aún las escuchaba hablar - ¡Si lo hubieras visto Linda! ¡Le dio un besito en la frente! ¡¿A qué eso no es tierno?!

Sabina se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, luego se fue corriendo directo a buscar a Nate, sabía perfectamente que él no tenía ninguna clase a esta hora. Iría a pedirle explicaciones…

Mientras tanto Madison y Belinda se dirigían al baño, porque es habitual que las chicas vayan juntas al baño…, Maddie entró a tomar un poco de agua y luego comenzó a arreglarse su cabello, acomodándolo con su mano, su amiga Belinda se aplicaba un lip gloss en ese instante.

\- Sigo sin poder explicármelo - decía Linda - Para ella es demasiado pronto, y ese chico no le conviene… debería tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión para que no cometa un error…

\- ¡No exageres! -dijo Maddie sin dejar de mirarse al espejo

\- Es su primer amor… y es triste sufrir con el primer amor -dijo resignada

\- Amiga… -susurró Madison - ¡¿Todavía sigues enamorada de él?!

\- No… - susurró - No lo sé… Desde que terminamos no hemos hablado nada, quiero saber de su vida, como está, si le ha ido bien en su nuevo trabajo, como está su familia, su hijito… esas cosas… duramos poco, pero sigue siendo importante para mí porque era el primero… y al menos si terminábamos, pensé… que seríamos amigos - dijo ella - Pero luego lo vi con…. Bueno ya sabes la historia.

\- Lo sé, no estés obligada a recordarlo -dijo la chica morena y la abrazó - Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero amiga - dijo Linda - Y si digo que Nate no es para Sabina, es por algo… algo tiene ese chico que no me agrada

\- ¡Y dale! -reclamó Madison -Déjala en paz

\- ¡Eso también va para ti! ¡Y con lo que te digo de Jack! Ten cuidado con ese chico, es un mujeriego y no quiero verte lastimada -dijo Linda

Madison la miraba aburrida, los discursos de Linda la hacían acordarse de su mamá, quizás ni siquiera eso…. Su mamá no les daba tantos discursos.

\- Sé manejarme con los hombres -dijo Madison - Los siglos me ayudan a mi experiencia

\- ¿Ah? Me estas queriendo decir que saliste con más de…

\- ¡Noo! -exclamó Madison ofendida - No quise decir eso, solo dije que observaba las experiencias de las otras personas desde siglos… - luego se detuvo y meditó lo que decía -digo años.. horas…. Tengo problemas con el tiempo jijeejejejs

Linda solo bufó

\- Olvídalo - dijo Linda - Te conozco y sé que no durarías demasiado con más de uno.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Fue un cumplido?

\- Tómalo como quieras -dijo Linda riéndose - Mejor me voy, Damon me pidió que le ayudará a alistarse con algunas asignaturas.

\- ¿Vas a abandonarme? -le preguntó Maddie molesta

\- Tú no me esperaste afuera del salón de Inglés -le reprochó su amiga

\- ¡Fue por Sabina, estaba de la mano de ese chico! - gruñó Madison - ¡No puedes abandonarme!

Belinda solo se reía de la cara de desesperación de su amiga Madison

\- Jamás voy a abandonarte -le dijo - Pero necesito mi tiempo, hace tiempito que no veo a Damon… nos vemos más rato y espero que no me dejes plantada

\- Ya… Perdóname- le dijo Maddie poniéndole cara de perrito, ambas amigas se miraron y rieron, luego salieron del baño y cada una se fue por su lado, Maddie fue a ver a Jack y Linda fue a reunirse con su amiguito de infancia.


End file.
